Fight or Flight
by andrews13
Summary: Fight, betrayal and tragedy. When Ana has no one to turn to other than Christian will he help her? This is not a cheating story. Rated M for language and may be some light BDSM later on.
1. Chapter 1

"Ana what the hell is wrong with you?"

I close my eyes and brace myself for what I know is to come, thermo nuclear fifty.

"I'm pregnant" my voice is hardly above a whisper. I can't bring myself to look up at Christian, not even through my lashes.

"WHAT?" his scream makes me jump.

"How the fuck did this happen?"

I finally look up at him with a puzzled expression on my face, one that says how can this even be a question. He's pale but more than that oh shit I have never seen his eyes like this they are stone and blazing I cringe under his glare.

"Christian I..." my sentence is cut off when he raises a hand to hush me.

"NO this cannot be happening, what the fuck Ana?!" he yells.

"Christian I..." but once again, he cuts me off.

"Me me me that's all you were thinking about when you pulled this stunt. How could you be so stupid? What about us, huh? What about me?" his voice has taken on an eerily calm but harsh tone.

"Christian let me speak please" my voice still just above a whisper. He stands there staring at me with blazing eyes.

"Christian the shot"

"Oh yes Ana the fuck shot please enlighten me did you just forget it or did you do this on purpose?"

My tears begin to fall. It's not my fault that the shot wore off early.

"Oh don't start with the water works, it won't work" Christian is yelling at me again.

"Christian please you won't even give me the chance to speak a full sentence"

How can I get him to calm down and listen to me? He is so angry I have never seen this side of him before. Christian throws his hands up in the air.

"Fuck this" he screams he walks toward the door grabbing his jacket on the way with his hand on the door knob he turns and looks at me and in a tone colder than ice he says " Thanks Ana for fucking everything up" with that he opens the door and walks out slamming it behind him.

I sink down it to the couch and sob, how could he really believe I did this on purpose and he is always calling me smart now he's saying I'm stupid and I fucked everything up. I'm lost and confused and I don't know what to do.

"Oh blip why did you decide to come now?

CPOV:

I just stormed out on my wife, leaving her standing in the middle of the great room crying. Pregnant. Fuck. I don't get it; Ana knew I didn't want to be a father. Why the fuck did she do this to me and why now? It's too soon and hell I probably won't be a good dad anyway. Fuck. I take a look around my surroundings and realize I have walked all the way to Dr. Flynn's. I didn't even realize where I was going or how long I had been walking. There is a note on the door saying closed. Well this is a fucking emergency. I take my Blackberry out of my pocket and call Flynn. After 4 rings he answers.

"Dr. Flynn here" I hear a lot of background noise, it almost sounds like children. Ironic.

"It's Christian, are you available?"

"Oh Christian hello. No I'm sorry I'm at my daughter's school play she's playing a fairy". Ironic.

"Ok I'll make an appointment for tomorrow then"

"Ok sounds good Christian"

I hang up without another word, put the phone in my pocket and begin walking again. I really want to go home but I can't. The image of Ana's face when I said she fucked everything up still haunts me. Fuck, why did I say that? I didn't really mean it it's just that I really don't think I will make a good father and I had so many plans to show Ana the world and now I can't. Can I? I guess we could hire a nanny to come along on trips but fuck, I just don't know.

"Christian!"

I hear my name being called and look up, oh shit it's Elena. Fuck. What the fuck is she doing here? I glance up at my surroundings and holy hell I'm at her salon. How the fuck did I end up here?

"Christian darling I have called your name three times now, what's wrong?"

"Just lost in thought"

"Well let's go have a drink and clear that mind of yours"

"Ok"

Why the hell not? A drink sounds good. A twinge of pain ripples through me as I know how Ana feels about Elena. Should I have a drink with her? Oh fuck it, what does it matter now anyway? Why did I have to say such awful things and walk out? Fuck I do need a drink.

APOV.

I wake up startled and for a moment I'm disoriented. Oh that's right, I fell asleep in the great room.

"Shit"

Shit it's Christian bumping into things and swearing. I jump up and see Christian stumbling around. Shit is he drunk? Where the hell has he been and why in the hell is he drunk?

"Christian what's going on"?

"Haaay beeutifullll" he draws out the words and slurs. I rush over to him and put my arm around his waist to help support him and try to help him walk. He leans over and I hear him sniffing at my head, kind of like a dog, while almost knocking both of us over.

"Come on Christian let's get you to bed"

"With you"

"Yes with me, now bed"

"Bossy thing aren't ya" he says and begins laughing.

"What's so funny Christian?"

"Youuuuu" he draws out

"And you're drunk"

"Yep wine and burrbannnn" he slurs

I somehow manage to make it to the bedroom only bouncing off the hallway wall a couple of times. Right now I'm thankful that our room isn't upstairs.

"Christian let's get you undressed and into bed"

"Now that sounds like a plan Mrs. Grey, you wanna play? He begins laughing as he falls onto the bed.

"One thing at a time Christian, let's get you undressed first" I slowly begin to take his jacket off. He is swaying side to side making it difficult for me. I finally get it off and let it drop to the floor. Next I take his tie off and manage to get two of his shirt buttons undone before he falls onto the bed.

"Mrs. Grey such a suducktrass" his words are so slurred and he begins laughing but stops suddenly.

"Everything will change; we don't need an intruder Ana"

I'm knelt down taking his shoes and socks off and when I stand I see he is passed out. Was that his way of telling me to get rid of blip? Oh Christian I need you to understand this will be a good thing. I need you. Maybe tomorrow, or later today, he will be willing to talk it out and we will be ok. I stoop to pick his clothes up off the floor and when I do his blackberry falls out of his pocket, I pick it up and while doing so I accidently unlock the screen. Just then it vibrates in my hand I see it's a new text message.

Holly shit it's from HER.

Elena Lincoln: Christian it was wonderful to see you tonight. I'm so glad we spoke. Don't worry I understand now. And darling don't worry, you will be a wonderful father.

Elena understands? What does she understand? And she knows he is going to be a father? He went to her and he told her about me being pregnant. Why would he do that? He knows how I feel about her; he knows that she is a hard limit. I gasp as I realize that he broke my hard limits. I feel lightheaded and sink to the floor. This is the ultimate betrayal. Tears begin to flow down my face. I slowly stand up and look at my sleeping husband. He betrayed me in the worst way; he walked out on me to go to talk to her. Why couldn't he talk to me, his own wife? I feel like I'm suffocating and I can't stay in this room much longer. I quickly forward the text to myself before grabbing some clothes and my phone and walk out of the bedroom.

I make my way to the balcony and breathe in the fresh cool air. I have to clear my head to think straight, I need to figure out what to do. A few minutes ago I was thinking that we could work this out and everything would be ok but that has changed because after all, he broke a hard limit for me. Suddenly I'm exhausted and can hardly keep my eyes open. I make my way to the red room of pain, curl up on the couch and drift off.

I wake up and again I am slightly disoriented until the memories of last night come crashing down on me. I look at my phone and see its 8am. No missed calls or texts so Christian is either still asleep or he just still was so angry he left without saying a word. I get up, gather my stuff and make my way to our bedroom. Christian is still asleep and the only difference is that he is fully in bed and has his arm wrapped around my pillow. I don't want to risk waking him so I grab a couple things and go to one of the guest bathrooms to get ready for work.

I'm showered and changed and waiting for Sawyer to meet me at the foyer but I keep looking down the hall to see if Christian comes out before I leave but he doesn't. The hallway remains empty and the house remains quite, almost eerie.

I arrive at work and have Hannah go get me a vanilla mocha from Starbucks. I don't really care for coffee but today I need it and I need it to be strong. I dive into my work to try to forget about how my life is going downhill really fast. At 10:15 my phone vibrates. It's a text from Christian.

Christian: I'm assuming that you went to work?

Ana: Yes, why wouldn't I?

Christian: I have to work late tonight.

Really Christian? Any other time I would believe him without question but today I can't. How do I know he isn't saying that as a cover up? Maybe he's going to see HER again. Maybe he wants to avoid me. He did basically tell me to have an abortion last night.

Ana: Is that true MY husband or is it to avoid talking to me about who you were out getting drunk with last night? FWD: Elena Lincoln: Christian it was wonderful to see you tonight. I'm so glad we spoke. Don't worry I understand now.

I hold my breath. I know he won't like that I saw the message but really that should be the least of his worries.

Christian: Nothing to talk about. I have to work late. Don't save dinner and don't wait up.

I begin shaking and sobbing. Nothing to talk about? How can he say that? We have lots to talk about: the pregnancy, how he went and saw HER, how he broke my trust and how he violated a hard limit. 'Nothing to talk about', does that mean he doesn't want to work this out and move past it? I can't breathe again. I need air. I grab my phone and my purse and walk out of my office. I see Sawyer sitting in his normal spot in the waiting area so instead of walking out the front I walk toward the back. To anyone else it would look like I am just going to use the restroom. I go out the back door and breathe in the cool crisp air. I keep playing his harsh words in my head over and over. 'We don't need an intruder Ana; you fucked everything up Ana; nothing to talk about'. I won't abort my baby that I know for sure. So what next? I look across the parking lot and I see a billboard advertising my bank, the one that I used before I met Christian and still have an account under my maiden name. I begin to form a plan. I pull out my blackberry and send Christian one more text.

Ana: Ok. Goodbye.

After I finish what I needed to do at the bank and I pull out my phone I see I have 2 new texts, both from Christian.

Christian: Goodbye?

Christian: Ana?

Tears begin to stream down my face and I hit reply.

Ana: I love you Christian. Always and forever I will love you. Goodbye.

My body was shaking so hard when I hit send and I could hardly see my as my vision was so blurred from tears. My phone begins to ring and it's Christian. I send it straight to voicemail. Within seconds there is a text.

Christian: Dammit Ana answer me. What do you mean goodbye?

I don't bother to reply. I walk a few blocks from the bank and throw my phone into the trashcan and continue walking. I have been betrayed and had my hard limits violated and now I'm scared of my own husband. I will not kill my child, he or she has done nothing wrong and I will not punish them. I will keep walking and I will disappear into the night…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N… The first chapter was edited by Becca (Behindtheredlace)… This is my first attempt at writing a story making that of course fan fiction story too. I appreciate reviews and constructive criticism. Please nothing cruel! I'm not a writer for a living just doing this for fun.

CPOV

I wake up and my head is absolutely killing me. I glance around the bedroom and notice I am on top of the covers with the comforter from the spare room over me. Ana's side of the bed looks untouched like she had not slept there last night. Thinking about last night brings everything crashing into my head. I said some unforgivable things to my wife then I left her hurt and broken while I went out and got drunk with none other than Elena. I don't remember much after that. How did I get home and did I see or speak to Ana last night? Shit I can't remember. I get up and make my way to the kitchen.

As I sit at a bar stool I take out my phone and notice it is after 8am already. Shit I need to get to work I have an important meeting today and I need to prepare for it. I eat an omelet that Gail had made for me and finish my coffee; I let Taylor know I will be ready to head to work in about an hour.

Its 9:30 by the time I get into my office.

"Andrea coffee and pain killer" I say to my assistant first thing. I know I should not be so ill tempered with her but my head is really killing me and I'm a little irritated I have not heard from Ana. I know I should have not said what I did, but what did she expect? I will not be a good father and I know that, so did she really expect me to be overjoyed? I'm lost in thought and didn't notice Andrea had entered my office.

"Here is your coffee and some pain medicine Mr. Grey"

"Thanks Andrea, anything else?

"Yes Sir, Mr. Kotochi called and he would like to set up a meeting with you only thing is he only available to meet tonight." Shit he would only be available tonight. Shit I can't get out of this I have working on this deal to long to blow him off.

"Fine Andrea, make the arraignments for a dinner meeting"

After Andrea leaves with nothing more than a nod after my demand on her I decide I will text Ana. I pull out my blackberry and open up text. I noticed I have a message from Elena at the top so I open it. Holly Fuck she had the balls to text me after we agreed to no more contact; yes that I do remember. The message had been read I can only hope I read it and not Ana.

Christian: I to assume you went to work today.

Ana: Yes, why wouldn't I?

Christian: I have to work late.

A couple of minutes go by before she replies.

Ana: Is that true MY husband? Or is it to avoid talking to me about who you were out getting drunk with last night? FWD: Elena Lincoln: Christian it was wonderful to see you tonight. I'm so glad we spoke. Don't worry I understand now.

FUCK she did see the message. But is it really that big of a deal? I just had a few drinks with Elena, it's not like I took her to a playroom flogged and fucked her, or even had vanilla with her. No this isn't that big of a deal.

Christian: Nothing to talk about. I have to work late. Don't hold dinner and don't wait up.

I hit send before I even think about my reply. Shit why am I being so cold toward her? The sight of her absolutely broken and hurting last night flashes back into my mind. I love Ana with everything in me and here I am being an ass. I know I should talk to her about my fears on being a father. For about a second the word abortion flashed through my mind, but could I actually do that? Not only to myself but to Ana too. Abortion would be killing a symbol of our love, a child that carries half of us together. Confused with my own thought I grab the phone and call Andrea.

"Yes Mr. Grey?"

"Call Flynn. Get an appointment for in the morning"

"Yes Sir" And with that she hangs up.

I look at my phone and see Ana sent another text.

Ana: Ok. Goodbye.

Goodbye? What does she mean? Goodbye as in see you later goodbye? Or goodbye as in thanks for hurting me and being such an ass now fuck off goodbye? I quickly reply.

Christian: Goodbye?

I wait 10 min and nothing. I send off another text.

Christian: Ana?

Andrea comes into my office to inform me I have a meeting in 15 minutes in the boardroom. As she walks out I get another text from Ana.

Ana: I love you Christian. Always and forever I will love you. Goodbye.

I feel my chest tightening up and have hard time breathing. I dial Ana's number and after 2 rings it goes to voicemail. Fear is coursing through my veins now.

Christian: Dammit Ana answer me. What do you mean by goodbye?

No response. I call again and straight to voicemail.

I grab my phone and call Taylor.

"Tay" I cut him off

"My office NOW" I shout.

As I grab my stuff and rush out of the office I tell Andrea to cancel everything on my schedule for today. I don't even care right now that I may lose the deal with the Taiwanese. I need to know what Ana meant by goodbye and if the pain I feel in my chest is leading to a conclusion I need to find her and fast. I have to fix this I cannot lose her again. Taylor comes rushing toward me just as I reach the elevator. When we enter and the door closes I look at Taylor and in a voice I don't even recognize I tell him to find Ana.

I'm in the back of the SUV heading to where Taylor was able to track Ana's phone to. It's only a few blocks from her work. Why would she be over there and in the middle of the day at that? We pull up to the curb and I jump out before Taylor can even stop the SUV fully. I begin scanning up and down the sidewalk and across the street but see no sign of my wife. Taylor gets out and walks up to me he looks down at his phone and looks a little confused.

"Taylor where is she" I watch as Taylor keeps looking at his phone, he walks a few feet away looks at his phone looks at me than reaches into the garbage can next to him and pulls out Ana's phone. He walks back to me and hands me her phone.

I take her phone in my hand and just stare at it. Maybe it isn't hers, maybe it's someone else phone and she is just inside one of the shops. I unlock the screen gasp and fall to my knees. Staring at me from the screen is me and Ana and she has one of the happiest looks on her face. I can't breathe the pain and fear is stabbing away at my heart. Did Ana leave me? What the fuck have I done? I look up at Taylor and notice he has a look of pure horror on his face, that's when I feel it. The wetness on my face, I'm crying, me who does not cry am down on my knees on a sidewalk crying and I don't care who sees me.

"Taylor find her! Please find my wife and baby, please Taylor find my life" I barely breath out but I know he heard me. He helps me up and into the SUV. I can't take this pain I need Ana and yes I need our baby too.

"Taylor I fucked up!" And with that I throw my fist through the window shattering glass flies everywhere. I just need Ana, she is my breath without her I can't breathe.


	3. Chapter 3

6 months later…

APOV

I'm only 8 months pregnant and I should not be feeling this kind of pain. No amount of hot water in the tub or trying to curl up in different positions is helping. I finally give in grab my phone and call my best friend Ashley to come help me.

"Hey Ash I need your help. I think I am in labor"

"Oh shit ok Stacy hang on I will be right there" With that she hangs up.

I love Ashley! She has been amazing since I moved here. After leaving Christian I decided on a smaller coastal town in Oregon. I also took on a new name. Around here I am known as Stacy Steel. I can't help but think of Christian now as it seems I am about to give birth to our baby boy. The same baby boy he didn't want. I left Christian to save our baby's life and in the end my own life, as I know without a doubt that I would not have survived knowing deep down I was a murderer if I let Christian have his way and I aborted my Teddy bear. Do I regret my decision? Nope! Do I miss Christian? Sure! He was after all my true love, my first on many things. But I do not regret Teddy, who at this moment is demanding to make his entrance into the world a little early. I grab my phone and make one more phone call.

"Hi Grace"

"Ana sweetheart! How are you?"

"Ummm Grace I believe I am in labor. Ashley is on her way to take me to the hospital now"

"Ok Ana, Cary and I will be on the first possible flight there. I know you are probably worried about it being early but don't worry sweetheart at your last ultrasound Teddy was good size and even at this stage babies are born perfectly healthy. We will be there as soon as we can sweetheart. We love you!"

Grace is talking so fast I have to pay close attention to catch all she says. Which is hard with the pain shooting across my stomach. Before I can say goodbye Ashley crashes through my front door.

"Thank you Grace! I will see you guys soon, and I love you too!"

Since I left Christian I have stayed in contact with Grace, only after I laid out some ground rules. She agreed to my conditions without a second thought. If she was to tell Christian anything I would cut all contact with her, she would not have the chance to be a grandmother to Teddy and I would up and disappear again.

"STACY what the hell do you think you are doing standing there daydreaming for? Hospital now! I want to see my nephew but don't want to deliver him, so hospital now."

I can't help but laugh at her. She designated herself Teddy's aunt and I won't argue with her. I grab my bag and head out to Ashley's car. It's time to go meet my son…

It has been 8 hours and no Teddy. I'm having contractions on and off but don't seem to be dilating very fast. I was at 3cm when I checked in and now I am at only 6cm. I am physically and mentally exhausted. To make it even worse I don't have my regular Dr. Here tonight, I got whatever Dr. was on call and I do not like him very much. Just after the good old Dr. Leaves after telling me I had to be wrong on my due date and that he was going to take a nap in the lounge, my hospital room door opens and in walks my saving grace. Literally it's Grace; I take one look at her and let the tears come rushing out. She rushes to my side and has my hand in hers within a second.

"Ana sweetheart what is it?"

"Grace it has been 8 hours I am only at 6cm, the contractions keep coming and now the doctor is taking a nap" I tell her between sobs.

"Ana I will be right back, I am going to find a nurse and get some answers as to what is going on" She kisses me on the forehead and walks out of the room.

Carrick makes his way over to my bed and leans in to give me a gentle hug

"Ana it is so good to see you! Thank you for allowing us to be here for you and our grandson"

All I can do is nod and grab his hand and squeezes it as another contraction seizes me. Grace comes back into the room with the doctor and he looks very pissed off.

"Miss Steel let's check your cervix again and see where you're at" his tone is an angry one. I look at Grace and she just gives me a smile.

"6cm Miss Steel, nothing has changed as I said before it takes time all we can do is wait" He still sounds very angry. He turns on his heel and stomps out of the room without another word practically slamming the door behind him.

I look to Grace and I see a look on her face I have only seen on Christians before, she is absolutely livid. She gives me half a smile and walks out. I can almost bet my bank account that the doctor in her has kicked in and her inner bitch is coming out. Carrick is still holding my hand and is talking to Ashley; I cannot seem to concentrate on their conversation. I am so tired. A few min later Grace and an older female doctor walk back into my room.

"Hi Stacy I am doctor Heather, how are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore"

"That is to be expected. Your mother here tells me that things are moving a little slow with dilation" I caught that she called Grace my mother and I don't correct her. Grace has been more of a mother than my own. She would fly down at least once a month sometimes twice these last few months. My own mother has called maybe 5 times just to tell me I need to wise up and go back to Christian. She never even bothered to ask the name of the town I live in.

"Yes Dr It seems to be taking forever and I have been at 6cm for a couple of hours with no change"

"Ok dear I suggest that we start with giving you a shot of Pitocin. It will cause your uterus to contract and hopefully speed things up. I will tell you dear that it does make your contractions twice as painful though. It's not too late to change your mind on something for the pain."

"Is it safe for the baby?"

"Oh Yes dear Pitocin just speeds things up a bit. It helps your uterus do what it naturally does during labor, it will not affect the baby at all"

"Ok I will do that, but no pain medication"

"Ok I will go get a nurse and we will be right back. Don't worry Stacy we will take good care of you and your little?" She looks at me to answer her on the sex.

"Boy, He's my Teddy bear"

"Ahh ok we will take good care of you and Teddy bear, I will be right back." She lightly pats me on the shoulder and makes her way out of the room.

I look over at Grace as she makes her way back over to me. She sits on the side of the bed and brushes some of my hair back from my face and grabs my hand.

"Grace tha" She cuts me off

"Ana sweetheart no need to thank me. I could tell you were upset with the other doctor and you don't need that stress right now. Besides I didn't care for him when he told me he had been on the lake all day fishing and was now trying to relax. I told him to get his ass off that couch and do his job. He then told me to get out of a room that is for doctors only and that I have no clue what being one was like because I look like a spoiled rich kid. I couldn't help it I laughed at him and walked up to him stuck my hand out and simply introduced myself as Doctor Grace Trevelyan-Grey, you should of seen how red his face turned" Grace is laughing and I hear both Carrick and Ashley laugh.

A sweet faced nurse walks in and explains that she will be putting the medicine into my IV now and if I need anything don't hesitate to call. She also informs me that doctor heather will be back in just a few to check on me she had to go deliver a baby that decided she was no longer waiting and was coming out now. We all let out a laugh and fall into an easy chat that is until the medicine kicks in.

"OH HOLLY SHIT OWWWWWW" I scream the pain is like nothing I have ever felt.

What seems like hours later when in reality was only just over one the doctor is now telling me it is time to push. I have Grace on one side holding my hand and Ashley on the other Carrick gave me a kiss on the forehead and left to wait out in the waiting room a few minutes ago. I'm so exhausted I just want to sleep. I hear the doctor telling me to push and I hear Grace's sweet words but nothing is registering. The pain and exhaustion is blocking out everything else. Until I hear it. The sound of my baby crying, all pain and exhaustion is forgotten as the nurse lays my baby on my chest and I look at his sweet face I don't even hear the doctor telling me one more contraction for the afterbirth or that I need a couple of stitches, I don't even feel anything other than my Teddy bear in my arms. I look at Ashley and Grace and see there are looking at him with admiration and tears of joy. The nurse takes Teddy to clean him up and check him over with Grace following her. Carrick has come back into the room and is watching the nurse.

When the nurse is done cleaning me up and brings Teddy back to me everything around me fades into the background once again. I hear praise and ahhhs and oohhhhs but I don't know who is saying them. I just hold my baby and stare at him.

"Theodor Raymond Steel-Grey you my little boy are my everything now and forever. I love you more than myself and you will feel that love every day. You my son have a family here that will love you unconditionally and teach you so many things as you grow up." I kiss my son on the head and look at the others and see they are all in tears even Carrick. I relies I never told anyone teddy's full name before.

Grace comes over and kisses my head she looks at me and simply asks "Please". I hand my son, her grandchild to her and she cradles him in her arms. I hear her softly talking to him but can't make out what she is saying. Then I hear her gasp.

"Grey; his eyes are grey"

 **A/N… Ashley knows Ana's backstory so when Grace calls her Ana it is not a surprise to her. Everyone else in the town knows her as Stacy and that is how she is registered at the hospital. Her name is Steel (Dropping the E off the end to go with a complete name change but something she can still answer to when she hears it. Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV

1 1/2 years after Ana left.

I arrive at my parent's house and let myself in since no one seems to be around. I notice a couple of backs just inside the door. Looks like they are getting ready to travel somewhere again. It seems like they are always jetting off for one reason or another anymore. I have offered the use of my private jet only to have them turn me down.

"Mom, Dad anyone around?" I yell out.

"Christian darling; I didn't know you were coming by today" My mother says as she walks toward me. She pulls me into a hug and I only slightly flinch. I'm still getting used to her embracing me but crave it at the same time.

"Hi mom, sorry for just dropping by like this but I was wondering if we could talk?" I ask and glance at the bags again.

"Of course darling, don't ever apologize for dropping by either. Christian this is your home too and you're welcome here anytime. We don't leave for the airport for couple more hours so let's go chat" We make our way out to the patio and take a seat at the table.

"Mom I don't know what to do anymore, I have had Ana on my mind a lot lately more so then usual. I keep thinking about the baby too. I don't know if they are safe, warm and fed." I watch as my mother shifts in her seat a little and her eyes glaze over a bit. Odd!

"I miss Ana mom, seeing Elena" I'm cut off by my mother's loud gasp and her hand flying up to her chest.

"Christian what does Elena have to do with this?"

"The night Ana told me she was pregnant I freaked out on her and well you know the things I said. After I left I went walking and ended up at Flynn's office but he wasn't there, I walked some more and ended up at Elena's salon and went and had some drinks with her before I went home"

"CHRISTIAN TRAVALAN GREY" my mom yells at me.

"How could you? After what happened at your party and the things she said to your wife you still went and drank with that woman. You went and talked with her instead of your wife who by the way was at home waiting for you hurt and broken."

"Mom is was not intentional running into Elena that night, yes I remember what happened at my birthday party and I know Ana felt about her. Like I said it wasn't a planned meeting and when I ran into her she suggested drinks and I really could have used one and needed to talk."

"Christian you could have come to me or your father, even Mia or Elliot. Anyone of us would have been here for you." Just then my dad walks out onto the patio joining us.

"Your mom is right son, I hope you know you can come to us anytime day or night for any reason" My dad says and if I'm listening right I hear a bit of sadness in his voice.

"I know dad"

"Darling you know we have never pried into what happened we knew you would tell us when you were ready, so how about you tell us now?" I take a deep breath and run my hands through my hair, glance at both my parents and see a hint of sadness and pure curiosity in their eyes.

"Like I said it was not planned. I had walked to Flynn's office and he was at his daughter's play, yes ironic I know" I let out a slight laugh. "I continued to walk and when I heard my name being called I realized I was at the salon, She suggested getting a drink and even though the little voice in the back of my head that by the way mom sound's a lot like you" at that my mother smiles and lets out a little giggle. "Well I really needed a drink so I agreed. We went to the nearby bar and sat at a booth; I ordered a bottle of wine and just sat there continuing with my thoughts. Elena could tell I was miles away and kept pestering me to spill it. After my 3rd glass of wine I finally began to talk. I explained to her that Ana and I had had a fight and I left to get some air. She automatically assumed it was a fight about my previous lifestyle and suggested I take a break from Ana and figure out if the married and sooner or later family life was for me. She even suggested I get a sub on a trial basis to help make my decision" I hear my mother gasp and see my dad's eyes harden.

"I told Elena no, no separation from my wife and no sub. As for a family Ana does want kids but I didn't think I would be a good father. She reached across the table and grabbed my hand and without even thinking I jerked my hand away. She brushed off my rejection laughing. The bottle of wine was gone so I ordered bourbon. She began talking about the salons but I wasn't paying attention. When she stood up I thought she was leaving but no she came and set down next to me leaned in and whispered in my ear that we could reenact some good times, she would personally help me get over Ana and move on that Ana would never be able to please me the way she could Elena reached over and set her hand on, well you can guess where" I look at my mom and I see an expression of anger the true definition of if looks could kill on her face.

"I slid out of the booth so fast Elena actually slid off onto her ass on the floor. I looked down at her and told her she was a sick twisted person and I would never leave my wife and there would never be a me and her again. She looked absolutely hurt with my words but I didn't care, she reached her hand up and began laughing at me she told me to help her up and to calm down it was just a test but I could tell she was lying. I helped her up and told her that it was all over between us, I would gift her the salon and that was it I didn't want or need her in my life even as a friend. My life now belonged to my wife and that is where it would stay. She leaned over and kissed me right on the lips and it disgusted me, without saying another word she turned and left and I went back to drinking the bourbon. I was trying to figure out how to tell Ana about what happened and believed that if I told her I made it clear to Elena that every aspect of our relationship was over she would understand."

I look at my parents and see so many mixed emotions on their faces.

"Christian, why do you need to gift the salons to Elena? My dad asks.

"I never told you guys this but when I started my company Elena loaned me $100,000"

"Son why didn't you come to us? We would have gladly helped you emotionally and financially"

"At the time I thought that Elena had saved me from a destructive path I was on, I thought our relationship was the best thing that happened to me. So when she offered the money I thought it was part of it" I look at my mom and see a tear streaming down her check and realize what I just said.

"I'm sorry mom that's not what I meant"

"I know I fucked up when I flipped out on Ana, I fucked up when I walked out leaving her hurt and broken that night. I know I should have turned down Elena's offer for drinks and walked away. I even fucked up the next day by telling her there was nothing to talk about when she confronted me about the text message from Elena. I screwed up and I know it. I didn't lie to her when I told her I had to work late that night; I did plan on talking to her when I got home. But Ana messed up too; she never gave me a chance to cool off or even explain things to her; she disappeared taking my child with her. I don't know if I will be a good father or if I can fix things with her but don't I deserve to try? I look at my mother and hear her gasp; she sees the tears streaming down my face something they never see.

 **A/N… Thank you everyone for the follows, favorites and wonderful reviews. Hope everyone is having a good day and don't forget to take a peek at the moon tonight! Are you guys all good with the filler chapters of their time apart? Would you like more or move on to what's next? (If more filler chapters please don't hesitate to let me know what you would like to see) I have the next two typed already and its tragedy time…**


	5. Chapter 5

Ana was 2 months pregnant when she left. Teddy was born 6 months later, one month early. This takes place 1 year 6 months after she leaves. Teddy is about to turn one. (The months are not the same as in the book).

APOV

I'm sitting at the Autumn House with the rest of the staff of the small publishing company I work for. My boss insisted on this dinner to celebrate the newest author we signed making it onto the best seller list, this author was amazing she started out as a fan fiction writer and it just bloomed from there.

I was on my second glass of Champaign and feeling relaxed talking with my assistant about the upcoming holiday. The 4th of July one of mine and Teddy's favorite holidays. We will be spending the holiday watching the parade downtown in the afternoon and on the boardwalk at night watching the fireworks over the bay.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and pull it out looking at the caller ID. I see it is Ashley, Teddy's favorite babysitter and the one with him tonight. I notice it is 8:30pm and figure she is calling because she is about to put Teddy to bed and he wants to say goodnight.

"Hey Ash"

"Well Well Well if it ain't the cock teasing gold digging whore" the all too familiar male voice says.

I stop breathing and all the blood seems to drain from my body, than my heart starts hammering so hard I can hear it. He's calling from Ashley's phone Oh my god Teddy Ashley, What has he done? I finally find my voice.

"Jack?" It's barely above a whisper.

"Oh so you do remember the man who's life you your husband and those brutes of yours ruined"

"Teddy Ashley where are they?"

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little head they are right here with me. Darling mini Christian you have here."

"Please don't" I start to say and he cut's me off.

"Listen here you little cock teases if you ever want to see your son and his pretty little babysitter you will do exactly as I say."

By this time I have made my way to the outside dinning patio.

"What do you want Jack? Please I will do anything don't hurt them please." I feel the scalding tears running down my face.

"Don't worry dear Ana just do exactly as I say. First leave that little social gathering you are at, next you will get me oh I don't know 5 million dollars yeah that sounds like a good number to me"

I gasp at that figure I can't come up with that kind of money.

"You're not to contact any one or tell a soul of your little situation, anyone that is except your husband. Yes Mr. Christian Grey I will happily take his money." Jack is laughing a sadistic type of laugh, it's chilling.

"Oh and Ana you have tell 10pm tomorrow to make it happen. Now Teddy tell your momma goodnight"

I hear my small son say mommy, he sounds scared and sleepy and the phone goes dead. Jack has hung up on me. I'm still standing outside in the cool coastal air shaking and crying.

Get it together Steel I have to stay strong and do what I can to save my son and Ashley. I can't contact anyone except Christian. Oh my god Christian it has been 1 and a half years since I last seen or spoke to him. Would he even help me?

Alright first thing first I need to get home. I dry my eyes and make my way back into the dining area grab my jacket and purse and set out to find Abby my boss. I let her know I have to head out I give her the excuse that Teddy isn't feeling well to explain my worried look. I make my way to the parking lot and pull out my keys it takes two times for me to unlock the door of my Nissan Pathfinder SUV my hands are shaking so badly. I make my way home to my little but cute cottage I had bought when I moved here. It has a nice view of the bay from the front room window and my bedroom upstairs. The inside looks the same as when I left for work. Just too eerily quiet.

Ok 5 million dollars, I need to get 5 million dollars. Christian ok I can do this I can contact him and ask him for a loan. I quickly scan through what I can give him as collateral to give him to hold on to tell the loan is paid for in full. The title to my car, the deed to my house and my entire box of jewelry yes that's what I will do. I will ask him to borrow the money and give him everything I can as collateral, even my submission if that's what it takes.

Should I call him? What if he doesn't have the same number? What if he doesn't answer? What if he is busy with a sub or worse a girlfriend? Now that he knows he can do hearts and flowers and also have a vanilla relationship that thought makes my stomach roll. I shake off the thought no time for that now. I know I will email him and hope he gets it and responds. Quickly I grab my laptop and open the email program.

From: Stacy Steel

Subject: I need you.

Date: July 1st 2015

To: Christian Grey

Christian,

It's Ana. I need you! Please help me.

I need you to come to me ASAP. Please.

Ana Grey.

I read and re-read the email press send lean back on the couch and wait.

CPOV

I'm working in my office when Taylor comes in to talk to me about his plans for going away with Gale over the 4th of July. I hear the ping from my computer announcing a new email my guess would be it's from Ros so I slowly walk over to my desk. The subject line peaks my interest and when I open it I inhale sharply and my heart stops beating.

"Sir"?

"Sir"? Taylor is calling my name. I finally let out my held breath and look up at him.

"It's Ana" I breath out. I hear his sharp intake of breath.

"She needs my help and needs me to come to her ASAP" I tell him.

"Sir no disrespect but let us run this email and make sure this is for real. You have searched for her for over a year with no luck. Sir let's just make sure this is for real and not a hoax or trap"

"Ok but be fast Taylor and also call and have the jet be on standby in case"

Taylor nods and rushes from my office. I fall down in to my chair. My wife who I have not heard from in a year and a half needs me. My Ana the love of my life the one who left me breaking my heart. Of course that was after I shattered hers. She had told me she was pregnant and I had said some very cruel things to her then I left her standing in the great room in tears and broken. I had walked out on my wife and went and got drunk with Elena who was a hard limit for Ana. I broke Ana beyond repair that night. Oh Shit the baby did she keep it? Did she loose it from all the stress? What happened? Is that why she is reaching out to me now? She wouldn't keep that from me for over a year would she? Yes she probably would knowing I would be a horrible father.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Taylor rushing back into my office.

"Sir Welch checked the email and it is Mrs. Grey. It looks as if she had changed her name to Stacy Steel Sir that is why we never found her"

"Ok Taylor thanks get the car ready we are going to see my wife if we need to fly we will head to the airport. Is the Jet ready?"

"Yes Sir and the Jet will be ready in 30 min" Taylor says and then turns and leaves.

No matter what happened in the past if my wife needs me then I am going to go to her. I grab my lap top and reply.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: RE; I need you

Date: July 1st 2015 9:50pm

To: Stacy Steel

Anastasia,

Where are you? I can leave immediately.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Now I sit back and wait.

APOV

I'm in the kitchen when I hear the ping from my computer I run to it almost tripping along the way. It's Christian and he said he would help me and leave immediately. I sink to my knees and cry again "Thank God" I say out loud. I was so worried he would say no you left fuck off. I quickly reply to him.

From: Stacy Steel

Subject: Thank you

Date: July 1st 9:53pm.

To: Christian Grey

Christian,

My address is 1395 Ocean Drive in Northbend Oregon.

Christian please hurry, I need you

Ana.

I don't have to wait long for his reply.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Oregon

Date: July 1st 9:55pm

To: Stacy Steel

Ana,

I'm heading to the airport now. The jet will leave in 30min and the flight takes approximately 3 and a half hours. As I'm sure you remember you will not be able to contact me while in flight but know this Ana I am on my way to you. I will see you soon.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

From: Stacy Steel

Subject: Re Oregon

Date: July 1st 10:00pm

To: Christian Grey

Christian,

I will see you when you get here. PLEASE PLEASE be safe and Christian Thank you.

Ana.

I sit back and sigh I feel a little better now but still real nervous I have not seen or spoke to him since I left but yet with one email he is jumping on a plane and rushing to help me. "OH SHIT" I scream he didn't want blip then so what if when I tell him why I need the money he says no because he don't want to pay for someone he never wanted in the first place. I curl up on the couch and cry harder. No Ana get a grip you're borrowing the money not asking for him to give it to you. I'm so exhausted there is nothing more I can do until my fate arrives in a few hours. I stay on the couch curled up in a ball starring at the pictures of my beautiful baby boy. I'm going to save you Teddy and Ashley too, at any cost baby boy.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm Sitting on a bar stool at the kitchen counter when a loud knock comes from the door. I'm so startled I drop my tea cup to the floor I glance at the clock and see it is 2:45am. They knock again this time louder and more intense. I run to the door and throw it open not even bother to look out the peep hole and standing there in all his gorgeous glory Is my knight in shining armor my husband. I break down crying and begin to collapse in front of him. He catches me before I hit the ground picks me up and caries me in his arms to the couch, I have my head laid against his chest smelling in his scent a scent I have missed so much. I can't stop the sobbing and uncontrollable tears.

"Christian you are really here"

"Of course Ana"

He sits me down on the couch and sits down next to me, he grabs my hand and squeezes it tight and I feel that jolt of electricity that was always between us. He reaches up and brushes away the tears that will not stop coming.

"Where is Taylor"? I ask, I know he won't go anywhere without him.

"He's outside for now"

"Oh Ok"

"So Ana why don't you tell me what is going on why you're so upset and need me? Not that I'm complaining you need me."

I take a deep breath and turn my head away from him. I gather all the courage I can don't chicken out now Ana remember you are doing this for Teddy and Ashley.

"Christian please listen to all I have to say before you say anything please"

"Ok Ana I will"

"I..I.. ummm"

"Ana look at me, what is it baby?"

With that my tears begin pouring harder I look into his grey eyes and my words begin pouring out.

"Christian please I need to borrow 5 million dollars, just a loan please. I'm prepared to give you the title to my car the deed to my house and all my jewelry anything and everything you want"

I jump up and run to the kitchen and grab a stack of papers and all my jewelry that I had put in a zip lock bag including my engagement and wedding rings. I run back to the couch of course tripping on my way falling into the coffee table and smacking my head on it. Christian jumps up and is down on the floor with me in a split second.

"Ana Jesus Crist are you ok? Let me see your head baby."

"I'm fine Christian" and again my tears flow.

"Here is everything I have now as collateral, Christian please I need your help I will do anything give you anything please help me" I'm sobbing so hard my chest is beginning to hurt and so is my head now.

Christian helps me up and guides me back over to the couch setting me down he then sits beside me and again grabs my hand.

"Ana slow down, now let me look at your head then we can talk"

"I can't slow down I have tell 10pm tomorrow or actually I guess it would be tonight now to have the money. I don't have time to slow down" I'm on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Alright Ana slow down, what the hell is going on? I don't hear from you my own wife in over a year and when I do it's that you need my help so I flew all the way out here and you tell me you need 5 million dollars and need it by 10pm. What the hell Ana, what's going on? What kind of trouble are you in? Tell me now"!

"Let's go into the kitchen. I need something to drink and Tylenol and I will tell you all about it. But Christian you must promise me you will listen to the end"

I stand up and make my way to the kitchen I really do need some tea and Tylenol and this is a way to keep my hands busy and not look at him as I tell him we have a son that I have kept from him and he has been kidnapped and I need to borrow money from him to pay for someone he never wanted in the first place. Christian follows me and sits on a stool at the counter he stares at me with those intense grey eyes oh how I have missed those eyes, those hands and that mouth. Stop Steel Teddy think of Teddy and Ashley. I need Christian to understand why I left, understand why I stayed away and kept Teddy away. I need to pray he understands and helps.

"Christian when we split up the first time or I should say I left you we got back together and made promises we would never leave each other. The night I told you I was pregnant and we fought you left me you broke your promise and walked out on me. At first I believed it would be ok we would talk it out work it out and get through it even after all the cruel things you said. I even believed we would be ok in the end when you came home drunk that night and basically told me to abort our baby. But Christian when I accidently seen the text from Elena it shattered me you had went out with her, got drunk with her and stayed out half the night with her. You knew she was a hard limit for me and you broke it. At first I was so angry then I became scared, you know I always feared I would never be enough for you and that added to that fear. But what got to me the most Christian was you violated a hard limit, you always swore to never hurt me and to always protect me. I began to worry that if you could violate my hard limits what was to stop you from doing it again the next time I fuck everything up. Christian at that point I lost trust in you but most of all I no longer felt safe"

The tears are running down my cheek and I see Christian has paled with that last statement, I hear his sharp intake of breath and see his own tears pool in his eyes.

"Oh god Ana no, baby I"

"Christian please let me finish"

I see a single tear make its way down his face, I want to rush over and comfort him but I need to keep going the clock is ticking and I need to save my baby and Ashley.

"So I left and came here to Oregon and started a life as Stacy Steel. I had our baby and because you had made it clear you didn't want him when I told you I was pregnant and I never wanted him to feel one ounce of pain from rejection I never contacted you, concentrated on giving our son every ounce of my love and everything in life he needed. I don't regret my decision to leave I had to to save him and ultimately myself. I would have never forgiven you or myself if you forced me to have an abortion"

"I have a son?" he is visibly crying now.

"Yes Christian, he is almost one his name is Teddy"

"Teddy" he breaths

"Yes; Theodor Raymond Steel-Grey, Teddy bear"

I see Christian looking around and his eyes come to rest on pictures on top of the mantel. He slowly gets up and goes over to them picking them up.

"This one here is when he was born, this one is when he started taking his first steps and this one is him and me when we went to the boardwalk and seen the pirate ship"

"He looks just like me, but with a mix of the hair color"

"Yes and he is so like you in many other ways too" I glance at the clock and see it is 5:30am.

"Where is he? Oh my god Ana is he sick is that why you need the money? Injured? Where is our son? I don't miss the fact he said our.

I begin to get hysterical again, I take a few breaths but the tears begin to flow again.

"I was at a work dinner tonight when I received a call from Teddy's babysitter at least I assumed it was her because the call came from her phone. Christian it was Jack somehow he found me."

"Ana where is Teddy?"

I sink to my knees and begin to bawl. This is it I need him, will he help or walk away?

"Jack kidnapped him and his babysitter; he is demanding 5 million dollars by 10pm tonight. I was told I could contact no one other than you" I'm bawling and the words are coming out between hiccups.

Christian sinks to his knees next to me and I can't even bring myself to look at him. He's not saying anything and my mind begins to race if he says no I need a plan B. After what seems like forever I look at him and see pure rage on his face. Oh shit he don't understand it's going to be a no he won't help me, no he won't pay for someone he didn't want and someone he don't even know.

All of a sudden he screams "TAYLOR" I jump oh god he is leaving, what do I do? Could Taylor have even heard him? My front door swings open and there stands Taylor.

"Sir?"

"Get in here Taylor"

Christian stands up and grabbing my elbow he gently pulls me up, wraps arm around my waist and leads me to the couch he sits down and pulls me down next to him grabbing my hand.

"Taylor first I need to find out everything on Jack Hyde, next get security here have them fade into the background though also get Whelan at the bank on the phone I need to talk to him now, I don't care what time it is."

"Sir, should I be briefed on the situation?"

"Yes Taylor"

I freeze and tense up, Jack said no one.

"Baby don't worry Taylor will be discreet. We will do everything possible to get our son back home to us and his babysitter. I swear to god Ana I will die before I fuck up again" With that he begins telling Taylor about Teddy and Ashley being kidnapped. I see the shocked look on Taylors face.

I'm so emotionally exhausted I lean my head onto the back of the couch and close my eyes. I feel Christians hand tighten around mine and his thumb brush my knuckles. When they are done going over plans I hear Taylor rush out of the house. Christian turns to me and I feel him brush away tears that are still falling down my face.

"Baby" I open my eyes and look at him. He has tears in his eyes.

"I understand"

HE UNDERSTANDS!

"We will get our son back and his babysitter and go from there. I still love you Ana and I still want you, it's been hell for me since you left. I thought about you and our baby every day, I even dreamed about you. I tried tracking you down, I guess I know now why I couldn't find you since you changed your name to Stacy Steel".

"What about Teddy?" I ask

"I want my family, my son and my wife. I don't know how I will be at being a father but together we can do this. Please Ana I love you I've never stopped."

"You haven't moved on?" What I really want to ask is any subs or girlfriends?

"No baby no one. And I mean no one at all. I never wanted to move on I wanted only you."

"Oh Christian" and I'm bawling again and curling up against him.

"Baby be my wife again, be my family you and Teddy"

He pulls my hand toward him and I hadn't noticed he had taken my wedding ring out of the zip lock bag, he's now holding it up to my finger.

"Please say yes" he whispers.


	7. Chapter 7

APOV

"Yes" I choke out between tears.

He slides the ring onto my finger and it is a little big, he looks at me with a scowl.

"Ana"

"Christian please it has been hard on me too. All my energy and time was focused on raising Teddy. During the day I would be ok with work and Teddy it kept me busy. But at night when he was in bed I would watch him sleep and by the way now I understand your fascination about it, he would remind me so much of you that I couldn't help but think of you and replay everything in my mind including the last couple of days together. I missed you Christian I really did, and so many times I would pick up the phone and think of calling or messaging you to tell you. I didn't because like I told you earlier the thought of you rejecting Teddy terrified me. I'm sorry to say this Christian but you know what it is like to feel the pain of a parent not caring enough about you. I could not for a moment allow our son to feel that so I never called." I couldn't stand the thought of you rejecting me or Teddy."

"Christian; Teddy I miss him so much, I'm so scared, Is he hungry? Is he cold? Is he hurt? He can't sleep without Charlie Tango. I need my baby boy!" I break down and begin sobbing uncontrollably and start having a panic attack.

"Hush baby it's going to be okay. We are going to get our son back and save Ashley too. Don't worry I won't fail you, not again. "He says while gently rubbing my back. Just as I start to say something Taylor bursts through the door.

"Sir Whelan is waiting for your phone call. We have 3 members of security on their way and Sawyer and I have watch on the house. Welch is getting everything on Jack Hyde and will report when he has it."

"Thank you Taylor" with that Taylor goes back out the door.

Christian gets up and takes the phone out of his pocket making his way over to the front room window that overlooks the bay. I tune out his conversation and lay my head back against the couch. I'm so physically and mentally exhausted.

CPOV.

I finish my call with the bank and turn to let Ana know the ransom money will be available and in our possession in roughly five hours, I find Ana asleep on the couch. She has to be exhausted to have fallen asleep with being a single mom, working a full time job and now this mess. I don't have the heart to wake her so I gently pick her up and carry her to her room. After I have laid Ana on the bed and covered her with a blanket I make my way back to the living room, stopping to look at pictures that are hung on the wall. One of Teddy I'm guessing was from when he was born he is so tiny in the picture. One of him down on his hands and knees looking over at the camera and smiling. My eyes come to rest on one of Teddy I am guessing was taken right after he was born and he is being held by my mother with Carrick looking over her shoulder and down at Teddy smiling. So they knew about him and didn't tell me? I don't know whether to feel angry, hurt or sad by this right now. This is a subject I will have to approach later. For now I need to concentrate on getting Teddy and his babysitter back and making that fucker pay.

Taylor comes back in and we sit at the counter stools and begin to formulate a plan.

APOV

I wake up and find I am in my bed. I had the scariest dream that in the end turned good. Then it all comes back in a rush it wasn't a dream Teddy and Ashley were really kidnapped, Christian really did come to my rescue. Oh Shit Christian where is he? Did he leave? I jump up and run out to the front room. Everyone in the room stops talking and stares at me. I scan the room and lock onto Christians eyes. He makes his way over to me and gives me a soft kiss; he notices my fast breathing and frightened eyes.

"Hey baby it is ok. Come on let me introduce you to everyone and fill you in on what has been going on"

"Christian how could you let me fall asleep at a time like this? What kind of mother am I sleeping while my baby is in the hands of a psycho?" My tears begin to fall and I am on the verge of a panic attack.

"Shhh Baby it's ok. You needed the rest. You need to be strong for our son when we get him back. Baby you are a wonderful mother, don't ever question that"

Christian wraps his arm around my waist and guides me to the kitchen where they are all standing. He introduces me to the security members and to Whelan from the bank. I learn that Whelan and two security members bored another private jet to fly the money to Christian. Christian informs me he called in a favor to get use of the jet. I make my way into the kitchen and begin making tea and a fresh pot of coffee while I listen to the plan they have come up with.

"Christian do you think Jack is working alone, or has help? I mean how did he find me?

"We are not sure about that yet Mrs. Grey. We are still checking into that" Taylor answers instead.

"He knew I was at a work dinner when he called me"

"It's posable he has been following you for a while, or even that he did have help." Christian states. I can hear a hint of anger in his voice.

I make my way over to the couch after I finish making my tea and sit down. Christian's eyes follow every move I make with a look of concern and what looks like a hint of hurt.

Then the thought hits me and panic sets in again.

"Christian he told me to tell no one but you, if he has help and someone is watching me then he will know there is security here"

"Ana we have security set up in houses all up and down this block along with the surrounding streets. They are on high alert and running the plate of every car that dares drive by, they are very well hidden. "

Of course I should have known Christian would have a whole army watching the house. I bet he probably has security sitting up in trees and a NASA satellite zoomed in to watch the area from above. It wouldn't shock me.

"When Jack told me I could not contact anyone other than Christian he also said he would not mind taking money from Christian" I say to no one in particular.

I sit back and listen as they ponder over this information and go over their plans again fine tuning it here and there. I don't know what else to do but sit back and wait for that fateful call.

9:55pm…

I glance at the clock again and cannot help but groan. The time seems to be toying with me; I swear the minute hand moved backwards. Why can't Jack just call early? I glance at my dining room table and look at the bag that holds the five million dollars in it, along with a tracker that is hidden in the zipper. Christian is pacing back and forth in front of the bay window, running his hands through his hair so much I'm almost sure he thinned his hair to almost nothing by now. The security is standing around the kitchen talking in hush whispers. I glance at the coffee table where my phone sits being too damn quite. The clock now reads 9:57. I seriously want to throw it out the window right now.

Than it happens. My phone rings I swear it sounds so loud the neighbors can hear it. A hush falls over the room and before I can grab it Christian has crossed the room and snatched it up.

"Hyde" I hear him snarl into the phone. He says nothing for a moment listening to Jack.

"Let me talk to Ashley first" At that I jump up I want to hear her voice too and hear her say my baby is ok. I stand at Christian's side and he slightly holds the phone away from his ear.

"Ashley are you and Teddy okay?"

"We are not hurt but Teddy is scared. He keeps calling for his mom" A sob escapes my throat at that and tears stream down.

"Ashley we are on our way to save" Christian does not get to finish his sentence as Jack grabs the phone back. I sink to my knees I need to get to my baby and fast.

"Yes I have your fucking money now where? And I swear Hyde you better not hurt one single hair on their head" Christian walks over to Taylor and takes a piece of paper from him and begins to write down what I assume to be directions. I pull myself up off the floor and make my way over to Christian just as he hangs up the phone. I glance at the paper.

"I know this area, it's out of town and surrounded by woods and a small slough. "

They quickly go over their plan one more time and Christian and I climb into the SUV. The bag of money on the back seat. Christian drives on in silence and I keep repeating in my head don't worry son mommy is on her way, mommy is coming baby boy mommy is coming. Christian looks at me

"Mommy and daddy are on their way" I didn't realize I had said any of it out loud, but hearing him say that makes me feel a little better.

We pull off the main road and start heading down a narrow gravel road that is leading us deeper and deeper into the woods. It's so much darker here, I can't even see moonlight. We finally pull up into a large gravel area and see a rundown abandon looking cabin. There is a faint light coming from the inside. We step out of the SUV and stare at the front door.

The door opens and Ashley walks out first. She looks unharmed but scared. Behind her I see my son being carried out the door.

"Kate" I gasp.

 **A/N… Hi Everyone! I'm asking that everyone take a moment and pray; send positive thoughts for all those who were killed and injured in yesterday's school shooting in Roseburg Oregon. I live in Oregon so this hits close to home. Chapter 8-9 are ready to be posted but it will be in 3 days. Thank you everyone.**


	8. Chapter 8

CPOV

Kate? Why is Kate here? I just can't wrap my head around that. Behind Kate out walks Jack.

"Well well well looks like we are having a Grey family reunion here"

"I have your money Jack now release everyone" My fists are clenched and I'm fighting to control my rage

"Tsk Tsk Tsk Christian, I can call you Christian right? Or do you prefer baby bird?" Baby bird what the hell is that about?

"Answer this for me baby bird, how does it feel to have something taken away from you that could change your whole life? "

"Jack I'm not here to play games with you or solve riddles. I don't know why you keep calling me baby bird. What I do know is you wanted 5 million ransom for Teddy and Ashley I don't know why Kate is here but I have your money so take it and let everyone go."

"Hold on their SIR I'm running this show I will say when everyone can walk away. For once I will get what I want"

"Jack is this all over you losing your job at SIP? You really didn't think you could attack me and get away with it did you?" Ana asks

"Really you little gold digging cock tease, you think it's all about you and your lies that got me shit canned and blackballed? Conceited bitch ain't ya?"I clintch my first tighter and feel my anger begin to boil over, I take a step toward the porch they are all standing on.

"Don't you dare step toward me baby bird or these three here won't make it off this porch" Jack sneers and pulls out a gun.

"I have had enough of you fucking up my life Grey it should have been me that was adopted into that rich family of yours. But no everyone loved baby bird even that Mrs. Collier. From the moment you walked into that foster home it was Christian this and Christian that. Be nice to him, play with him, don't touch him do this do that don't do this don't do that. You were a spoiled brat then and a fucked up monster now. It should have been my life and you stole it so I took something from you, and I will gladly take some of that money of yours." I don't remember any of the time in a foster home.

"I don't know what you are talking about Jack"

"Sure you don't but whatever. 5 million will be enough for me to make a nice new life for myself." Jack is looking at all of us with such a smug look on his face. He still has the gun pointed toward Teddy, Ashley and Kate.

"Then take your money and go Jack" Ana says.

"In all good time" Jack says laughing.

"What else do you want Jack? We brought the money like you demanded, came alone like you demanded; what else do you want? I can't help but let the anger seep out in my voice.

"Oh I don't know, maybe this" Jack say's with an amused expression.

With that Elena steps out from behind a tree on the right of the house and another female steps out from a tree on the left side. Both are holding guns pointed in our direction. I hear Ana gasp as she looks at Elena and when she looks to the left I see her facial expression change. She looks like she is trying to piece together a puzzle.

"Christian darling" Elena purrs. I tense up and just stare at her. What the fuck is she doing here? And working together with Hyde.

"Darling when will you ever learn that mousy gold digger is no good for you? Why just look at all the messes she keeps dragging you into" Elena laughs and I swear it sounds like a witches cackle.

"Elena I am not the one that keeps creating these messes, you and Jack are" Ana says. She seems to have one eye trained on Elena and the other on the porch.

"Anastacia you are so wrong there. Who went and had a child when they knew Christian did not want any? You. Who made him stop the only life he knew, the life that was so perfect for him, the life that made him the master of his universe? You. And who went and lied and manipulated their way into all of the Grey's lives and then just up and left discarding them like yesterday's trash? You Ana. But worst of all who was it that cost Christian his nearest and dearest friend? That's right BITCH YOU DID." Elena yells the last part at Ana. I notice Ana slightly flinch at her words.

"ENOUGH" I scream at her

"Oh Christian darling Grace would be so disappointed if she heard you take that tone with me. Didn't your mother teach you to respect your elders to obey your elders" And the cackling witch is back.

"Ana who do you think Christian came to after you left him? Who do you think he fucked and flogged and loved ever minutes of it? Me you bitch me. You were never good enough for him and he finally realized it when you dropped him on his ass. So he did what he was made to do he came home to the world he belongs in." What the fuck has she lost her damn mind?

"Elena you're lying. I don't know what game you and Jack are trying to play here but there is the money now let us all go.

"Oh Christian love, do you really need to deny that I am what's best for you? Deny that I am who made you who you are; or were until the bitch sunk her claws into you. No worries dear you can deny all you want to but pictures speak louder than words" The damn troll is cackling again as she pulls what looks to be photographs out of the back pocket of her too tight jeans.

I look at Ana and cannot read her expression. I look over at Teddy, Ashley and Kate. My boy has his head buried into Kate's neck with her hair making a shield around him. Kate looks pale and I see tears in her eyes. Ashley is pale and shacking. Behind them and leaning against a pillar Jack is still holding a gun pointed at them he has a shit eating grin and eyes are full of amusement. I glance at the unknown girl she looks slightly scared and if I look closely enough her hand holding the gun is shaking.

"Is this the real reason for all this Elena? You help kidnap my son to what tell me it's you or nothing? Is it a case of if I can't have him no one can?

"Close but not quite darling" She purrs. I didn't know trolls could purr, I thought they only grumbled.

"See when Jackie boy there came to me with his plan to extort money from you I figured why not kill two birds with one stone. Jack gets money and a new life, I get rid of trash, and Christian love you get your life back the way it was. All control will be yours once again you will be the ruler of all and you will be back to the only lifestyle you know, the lifestyle that saved you once and will save you again."

"How did you even find me" Ana asks and I can tell her voice is a little shaky.

Jack answers this time.

"That was the easy part. See we knew Kate would eventually lead us right to your front door, what we didn't expect was her to lead us to your work. Once we had that information Lisa here posed as a writer looking to get a manuscript published." Ana's head snaps toward the other woman and I hear her gasp her face now showing recognition.

"Why is Kate here?" I ask

"All in good time Christian; you will learn all you need to know. I'm tired of all this bla bla blaing, we need to get this show moving along." Elena nods at Jack and waves her gun pointing at us and toward the porch. Jack nods back and pushes Ashley and Kate off the porch. Kate almost falls on the last step. I don't give a shit anymore I rush to her keeping her up right and grab my son from her. I guide them over to where Ana is standing but do not release Teddy. He has not made a sound he keeps his head buried in my neck his hands on my chest. I don't even have the time to consider the fact that his touch is not bothering me.

"Here is your money Jack, I'm taking my family and leaving now" I spit out angrily at him and toss the bag the best I can. Even with all my working out that bag is heavy.

"No Christian you will not be leaving with THEM" Elena spits out the last word with so much venom in her voice. That's when I notice all three of them have moved closer to us and have their guns pointed right at us.

"Time to take out the garbage" Elena cackles

And that's when all hell breaks loose, so many things happen at once. I shove Ashley and Kate toward the car as hard as I can Ashley falls to the ground, I go to shove Ana just as I hear the first shot fired but Ana moves fast practically throwing herself into my side shielding Teddy, at the same time I hear multiple gun shots not knowing which direction or who they are coming from I throw my arms up curling them up my sons back and lean down trying to shield the rest of him while turning my back toward where Elena, Jack and Lisa are Ana still is tight against my side her arms thrown over Teddy and trying to turn with me. Then I hear the worst sound of my life; Teddy screams I don't have time to register the fact that all gun shots have seized; with my back still turned I scan over my son and not find a mark on him, I look at Ashley and Kate both on the ground now cuddled together and sobbing, Teddy is still screaming and I am still checking him when I look at Ana. She is also checking over Teddy face so full of concern she looks so pale, she looks at my face and see's the horror on my face looking right into her eyes. Then as fast as I can blink my eyes Taylor is at my side.

"Jason" I say and he grabs Ana just as she goes to fall. I glance around to see if we are still if the cause of all of this still has guns pointed on us and all I can see is about three dozen men all around the place.


	9. Chapter 9

APOV

It's black and I can't see anything, I feel pain all over and it is intense I hear noise around me. I try so hard to open my eyes but they won't budge, I can't seem to move either. Where am I? Why can't I see or move? Memories I'm trying to recall start coming at me in flashes. Teddy, Christian, Jack, Elena, Jack, Kate, Lisa; all of their faces flash behind my closed eye lids. The gun shots ringing in my head. Oh God was Teddy or Christian hurt? I remember Teddy screaming and the look of horror on Christians face. I Need to get up, I need to see if my son and everyone else is ok. I hear a loud beeping, it's getting faster and louder more noise; the noise is now becoming voices.

"Mom what's going on?" Christian? It's Christian! I hear him, he sounds exhausted and worried. Wait did he say mom? Grace?

"Calm down sweetheart her heart rate spiked a little, it can happen with the medications" I hear Grace say. Why is she here? I really need to open my eyes but darkness is closing in again.

I hear noises again but still can't see. I try moving my arms and legs, again nothing. I do feel pain and lots of it.

"When will she wake up?" I hear Christian talking. Who is he talking to?

"Son she will wake up when she is ready" Carrick? Is that Carrick I am hearing? Darkness incases me again.

I become aware of my surroundings again only this time something is different. I see it is dark but I can make out shapes. My eyes adjust to the darkness and I can finally see even though it is still a little blurry. There is a faint light from a doorway that I assume is the bathroom. I look around the room and spot Christian asleep in what looks like to be a reclining chair. I move my hand and feel a tug, looking at it I see an IV. Next I check my legs, I can wiggle my toes and move my legs fine. Not much pain there just stiff. The pain seems to be coming from my right side more than anywhere else. I sit up and gently lift my shirt up. I see a white bandage wrapped around my waist. Me being me of course I feel the need to poke at the bandage. Worst mistake right there.

"Son of a bitch, ouch" I gasp out then quickly throw my hand over my mouth to keep from waking up Christian. Too late; he's now wide awake and at my side in a split second.

"Ana your awake? Are you hurting? Do you need anything? Let me call the nurse" His words are so rushed, I didn't catch much of what he said after your awake.

"Slow down Christian. I'm ok; I do hurt but more because I poked at the bandage than anything else. Christian where is Teddy? Is he ok?"

"Relax baby Teddy is just fine. He is with my mom and dad, Mia and your dad"

"Ray is here?"

"Of course he is, I sent the jet to bring him down. I offered the jet when I called Carla but" He looks down and I can see a slight glimmer of anger in his eyes.

"But let me guess she can't come now because her next spur of the moment idea is about ready to take off right?" I love my mom don't get me wrong but we have never been close and she always seems to have something more important to do. She wouldn't even come to my graduation because husband number 4 had a broken foot, so why should I expect her to come now?

"Well she said there was nothing she could do while you were sleeping so just call her when you wake up." He says with a little more venom then he meant to.

"So what happened? Last thing I remember is Jack pushing Kate and Ashley off the porch and you grabbing Teddy" The next thing I remember is you talking to your mom and then Carrick"

Before he begins to speak he adjusts the pillows behind me and help me sit back in a more comfortable position, he then pulls a chair up to the side of the bed and sits down grabbing my hand but being careful of the IV.

"When" but he is cut off as a young male nurse enters the room.

"Miss Steel it so nice to see you awake" I see Christian clench his jaw and shoot the nurse an evil look. Ahh Jealous 50 has made an appearance. Ok so the nurse is good looking but I'm not interested.

"How are you feeling Miss Steel?"

"A little sore but ok I guess. I need to use the restroom though" Christian whips his head to look at me, ooops did I forget to give him this information.

"Well Miss Steel you do have a catheter in but if you prefer and you're feeling ok enough I can remove it and help you into the restroom" And here comes jealous 50 in full glory.

"We would prefer a female nurse remove it and I will help her to the restroom" I don't argue with him but can't stop from rolling my eyes.

"And you would be?"

"I am her husband" ok so now CEO I take shit from no one 50 is here. I just bite my tong I don't have the energy to deal with the other 47 shades of 50 right now.

"I will send in another nurse" and with that he leaves.

"A little rude weren't you?"

"He just wanted a look between your legs Ana"

"Oh please Christian if Santa Clause was here you would say he wanted in my pants" I can't help but giggle a little.

"Baby I have missed that sound. And yes Santa would want what is mine too" And possessive 50 is here. Ok time to get him back on track.

"So what happened?" He takes a seat next to my bed again.

"Well when Jack pushed Ashley and Kate off the porch I seen Kate start to fall I rushed over to her to keep her from falling because she would have hurt herself and she was carrying Teddy. I took Teddy from her and came back to where you were standing but I noticed Jack and Elena and that Lisa girl were advancing toward us, I seen them raise the guns and fingers move toward the triggers so I pushed Ashley and Kate to the ground and turned to push you too but you had thrown yourself into the side of me to shield Teddy as the first shot was fired. There were so many gun shots being fired I didn't know who was firing them or in what direction. I had turned my back to them so that if they shot at us it would hit me in the back instead of Teddy. You were still shielding Teddy from the side." I see such sadness on his face and he has tears in his eyes.

"Teddy's ok? He didn't get shot?"

"No baby our son is fine, he didn't even have a scratch on him"

"Ashley and Kate?"

"Ashley has a few bruises and some cuts, a few are my fault for pushing her down. Kate is the same some bruises and cuts but they both are doing ok considering"

"Why was Kate there?"

"I don't have all the details yet. From what I have gathered so far she was trying to protect the family"

"Jack?"

"That son of a bitch is dead!"

"Lisa?"

"From what Taylor has told me she never even fired her gun, in fact after the first shot she dropped the gun and sank to the ground on her knees. It seems she was only involved because she was being blackmailed. She had been a PA to Jack a few years ago and she had succumbed to Jacks demands for sex and sexual favors, turns out Jack had videotaped it all and had photographs. Well her family is some well to do high society in the south and if the information would have gotten out it would have destroyed her family so the only reason she agreed to help was to protect her family. She didn't expect it to go any further than the kidnapping they would get the money and go their separate ways"

"Oh" is all I can say right now.

"Elena?" I hear Christian sigh and run his hands through his hair. In the back of my mind I am saying please be dead please be dead.

"Elena will never be the same" Just then a nurse enters the room. Dammit. Oh yeah I need to pee, I had forgot since Christian was actually answering all my questions and not just keeping his mouth shut as usual. She makes quick work of the catheter and Christian help me to the bathroom. Once I am back in the bed Christian once again adjust my pillows and helps me lean back. While the nurse takes my vitals I stare at Christian trying to read his face. I got nothing. The nurse asks if I would like anything for pain and I decline. No I want to be awake and fully coherent for the explanation of why she will never be the same again. The nurse finishes up and leaves. Christian resumes his place but doesn't say anything.

"Christian, Elena?"

"Elena will never be the same again Ana. She was shot multiple times but somehow managed to survive, even after taking one to the head. She will be in a wheelchair for life, she can hardly speak and someone has to wipe the drool from her face, she has to wear adult diapers and have someone change and clean her. She can hardly move her arms so basically she is dependent on others for everything. We know that she remembers what happened because she can speak a little just not clearly and the police and Taylor have questioned her. So she will always live with the consequences of her actions. Once she is released from the hospital she will be moved to a home where she will spend the rest of her life being cared for."

"Wow Karma kicked her ass" I know I shouldn't say that but it's the truth. She will remember what she did to us every day while she sits there waiting for someone to change her diaper.

"So it's over with her?"

"Yes baby it's over. Elena can never harm us again"

"Good!" I say with a yawn and my side begins to ache.

"Wait Christian my side hurts, why?"

"Baby you need some medicine and some sleep we will go over that with the doctor tomorrow" I see a hint of sadness flash across his face. He hits the button to call the nurse and helps me into a laying position. I think of one more thing.

"Christian can you do me a favor please?"

"Of course baby anything for you"

"Ashley she would babysit to earn money while she was attending night classes at the collage. She don't have a lot of money so"

"Already taken care of baby. All of Ashley's medical bills are going to be paid for along with her tuition" He cuts me off.

"Oh Ok I was just going to ask you to get my checkbook so I could help with the bills. But thank you so much. Ashley has been a great friend to me." The nurse comes in and gives me some pain medicine in my IV. I begin to feel a little loopy and sleepy. I look over at Christian who is sitting next to me holding my hand.

"Drool and diapers" I begin giggling and sleep overtakes me….


	10. Chapter 10

APOV

I wake and can tell it is now daylight out. I'm kind of hungry and I really need to pee. I glance around the room and notice Christian is not here. The urge to pee is getting stronger so I decide I can handle this. I sit up and swing my legs over the edge of the bed and using the bed rail pull myself to a standing position. Ok this isn't too bad, a little pain but bearable. My legs are a little weak and stiff but again not bad. I begin walking to the bathroom taking it slow so my clumsiness don't make an appearance, just as I reach the bathroom my room door opens and in steps Christian.

"What the hell Ana?" He says dropping the flowers he had in his hand and running to me. Of course he has to help me the rest of the whole 3 steps to the toilet.

"I had to pee"

"You should have called a nurse Ana. What if you would have fallen?"

"I need to walk Christian my legs are stiff and I would like to get out of here sometime this year"

"I know but baby can you at least please have someone assist you? If you fall it will set your recovery back." Damn he has a point.

"Ok" I finish up and he helps me back to bed.

"Thank you. Baby I love you and don't want anything else to happen to you"

"Speaking of that; would you like to fill me in on my injury's now?" And as if on cue in walks Grace.

"Hi dear, how are you feeling?"

"Ok a little stiff and a little hungry" At the last part Christians head snaps to me and before I can say anything else he has pulled his phone out and dialed a number.

"Ana is hungry, I need you to go get her some soup" He looks at me and sees the displeased look on my face. I can guarantee he is talking to Taylor and he knows how much I cared about him and Gale and never cared for the way he spoke to them sometimes. Slightly shaking his head and with a slight smile he says into the phone

"Please Taylor. Yes that will be fine. Thank you." He hangs up. I have a smile on my face. He comes over to me gives me a kiss and says he is going to give me and Grace a few minutes to talk and he is going to talk to his dad. He leaves the room and I look at Grace who is watching him and I notice a bit of sadness on her face. She turns back to me.

"Grace does Christian know about you and Carrick being a part of Teddy's life?"

"Yes he does but right now he refuses to talk about it. He's not being cold toward us but I see the hurt anytime he sees us with Teddy"

"I'm so sorry Grace"

"Oh honey don't worry about it. Everything will be ok. Now how are you really feeling?" Grace has such a sweet motherly way about her.

"I'm feeling ok. But Grace Can you please tell me about my injuries? Christian won't say anything"

"Honey you were shot. The bullet entered your right side and into your ovary. You lost a lot of blood and had to have surgery to remove the bullet and your ovary" She looks at me and I don't know what she is seeing. So many questions are running through my mind right now. What does that mean? Can I have more kids? Not having one do I go into menopause? Damn I wish I would have paid attention to sex education in high school.

"Ana honey are you ok? I know it's a lot to take in." I didn't notice tell now that I had tears slipping down my cheek. Just then Christian comes back in with Taylor. He takes one look at me and rushes over to me.

"Baby what's wrong?" I can hear the panic in his voice.

"Christian darling I was just going over Ana's injury" Grace answers for me. Christian sits down beside me and pulls me to him; he begins rubbing small circles on my back. I decide to ask grace the most important question.

"Does that mean I can't have any more children?"

"Oh honey no you can have more children. The main thing some woman experience is a drop in estrogen levels which can cause a decrease in your sex drive, however if that happens we can put you on supplements" I sneak a peek at Christians face and the look on his face is priceless. I don't know whether he is embarrassed that his mom is talking about sex, or not liking my question of more children.

"Ok Grace, thank you for everything. When can I go home?"

"As long as everything looks ok I see tomorrow being a good possibility" She leans in and gives me a soft hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so happy you are ok Ana, you know how much we love you" I feel Christian tense up a little. "I'm going out to talk to Cary; we will come in and see you again in a bit"

"OK" Grace makes her way out of the room and once the door is shut I look up at Christian and see he is still looking toward the door with a pained expression in his eyes. As I go to talk to him about that situation in walks Elliot and Kate.

Kate stands back a little and Elliot makes his way over to me

"Damn I have missed you little sister, you know that hospital gown really brings out the color of your eyes" Elliot says with a laugh while trying to give me a large hug, it's a little awkward though since Christian still has his arm around me.

"Nice to see you too Elliot, you like the gown? I hear it is the latest fashion around here" I say with a giggle and Elliot laughs. I notice Christians face is impassive and Kate still hasn't moved. I really need to talk to her and find out what happened and why she was there.

"Christian why don't you and Elliot go get some coffee and let me talk to Kate?" Christian looks down at me with half a scowl on his face. I know he is a little uncomfortable with leaving me alone and not knowing the whole story, but he did say she was only trying to help.

"Fine but you have your phone if you need me and Sawyer is right outside your door, just yell if you need him" He stands up and gives me a gentle kiss turns and leaves with Elliot.

I sit there starring and Kate and she don't move or say anything. I can see in her eyes that she is unsure of how I feel about her right now.

"Kate come sit down, we need to talk" She slowly makes her way toward me and sits down on the bed facing me but with her head down.

"Kate" As I say her name her head lifts up and I see a tear coming down her face. What the hell? Kate doesn't cry.

"Oh God Ana I'm so glad you're ok. I'm so so sorry" She grabs me and holds on for dear life. We sit like that for about 5 minutes when I push her back and ask her to tell me what happened. With a deep sigh she begins her story.

"The day of the kidnapping a lady that I had never met came to me and said I needed to help them with their plan after I laughed at her she pulled out an envelope full of pictures. Ana they were pictures of Christian in all sorts of sexual acts with Elena and several other woman. Some of the pictures showed him taking whips and canes to these woman. Then there were pictures of the woman showing the marks left on them. It was horrid. But that wasn't all Ana; she then showed me pictures of Elliot with different woman. There were no beatings but it showed them in some really kinky positions. Then she pulled out some pictures of a charity event that Grace and Carrick were having for a pediatric unit. It showed the event being set up and then pictures of the tables all angles including underneath one specifically. She showed me a picture of what looked like an explosive device and said if I didn't help all the photos would be released to the media and that the device would be detonated during the event. I asked her what I had to do and she said my part was easy I was to go to your house with them and I would be the one to knock on the door. Since Ashley had met me once she would let me in giving them access to Teddy, Then I was to take care of him while they waited for you to pay the ransom. I swear Ana I only went along with it to protect everyone including Teddy. I figured if I was with him then I could protect him from whoever was doing this and if it came down to it I could run with him if there was a way. Ana I swear once I was introduced to Jack he told me no one would get hurt he just wanted money. I swear Ana please forgive me please I thought I was doing the right thing, please don't hate me please."

Wow so that is why she was there. Kate has here face buried in her hands and is crying her body being racked with sobs. I can tell she is having a hard time taking in a full breath.

"Kate look at me" I wait for her to lift her head.

"I do not hate you and I am not mad at you, you did what you thought was best to protect everyone including my son. He probably felt more comfortable having you and Ashley there because he knows and trusts you both. You did what you needed to do to protect all those people that would have been at that event. Kate there is nothing to forgive you for because you did not do this to us. I love you Kate and I am grateful you care so much about my son, you are my sister" I grab Kate and we are both crying and sobbing just holding on to each other when Christian and Elliot walk back in.

Elliot goes to Kate and pulls her up wrapping her n his embrace and Christian comes and sits next to me wrapping his arms around me.

"Baby are you ok?"

"Yes it's just Kate her reason" I say between sobs

"Shhh baby it's ok. Elliot just told me the details."

After a few minuet's both Kate and I calm down and what happens next shocks everyone to the core.

Christian stands up and walks over to Kate and Elliot. Elliot maneuvers Kate to where she is facing Christian but keeps a protective arm around her.

"Kate it was not your fault. I understand you put yourself in harm's way to protect everyone including myself and my fucked up past. Most of all Kate you protected my son. Thank you" Christian grabs Kate and pulls her into a hug. I look up and see my door is open and there stands Grace, Carrick and Taylor. I wonder how long they have been standing there.

But more so everyone is stunned. Christian Grey who cannot stand to be touched aside from a very select few and who has always had tension with Kate. The very Christian Grey who is now hugging her.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews, all the follows and favorites. I hope you enjoy this chapter (It's the one you have been waiting for). To the guest reviewer JB; thank you for your continuing support and wonderful reviews. I never thought of my writing as a talent just something to do for fun. Thank you again to everyone, I try to reply to all reviews but if I miss someone I sincerely apologize. Enjoy…**_

CPOV

Ana is asleep so I know now is the time to take care of what I need to do. I pull the blanket over Ana and kiss her forehead. I make my way out the door and faithful as ever Taylor is there talking with Sawyer.

"Sawyer keep an eye on Ana. Taylor come with me." They both nod and Taylor and I head down the hall.

"Taylor room number" It's not a question more of a demand. He knows where I want to go, he isn't happy about it but I know he won't stop me. Taylor knows this something I need to do. After a sigh he says.

"Floor 6 room 66" I stop in my tracks and give him a questioning look.

"Yeah Ironic hu?" I can't help but laugh and see the smirk on Taylors face.

"Fitting I guess" We make our way to the elevator and head to the 6th floor. I pause outside of room 66 and tell Taylor to come in with me. I think I will need him close as I do this. With one last deep breath I open the door and walk in. The room is much smaller then Ana's and so bare, not a single flower. It's cold and impersonal just like the person in the bed.

They have the head of her sitting up in the bed and her cold dark eyes zoom in and lock on me.

"Elena" She opens her mouth to talk but nothing comes out but mumbled jumbo and drool. I take the chair and move it by her bed but not to close, she is still watching my every move. I swear the look in her eyes looks like triumph.

"Why Elena? Why did you do this?" she tries to speak and it almost sounds like she says bitch. It also looks like she is trying to straighten herself up into a more authority's position, but failing at it. I still see the look of glee in her eye. Alright time to straighten the devil out.

"Elena I have a few things to say then I will be going and we will never see each other again"

"Ha Ha Cr ta eww my" More mumble jumble and drool. I take the towel on her bed and wipe her mouth and chin and I swear she growls and her eyes shoot daggers at me.

"Elena for a long time I believed the relationship we had was a good thing. I believed that you saved me from following in my birth mothers footsteps. You convinced me that the only touch I needed was the harsh touch of a cane or whip. You taught me how to fuck and drilled it into my head that all I needed in life was you and control. I pushed my family away because I believed every word you ever told me. You convinced me that you were the only friend I would ever need. I even made the mistake of allowing you in the night Ana told me she was pregnant and lost her as a result. I realize now that I was never the one with the control Elena, you were. The day you slapped and kissed me was the day you took control of my life, when you loaned me the money to start my company I felt in your debt so you still held control over me. With every sub I had you were the one who picked them and set up the interview. You had control of every aspect of my life in one way or another. The day Ana fell in to my life is the day you lost that control and you couldn't handle it could you? Did you think your little plan would make me come crawling to you? You will no longer control my life Elena, I no longer choose you over my family. You had convinced me that I couldn't give love and that no one could ever love me. You couldn't have been any more wrong. I look at my family that has gathered to support me and realize they have always been there I just couldn't see it. I love Ana with all my heart and she loves me to, but most of all I look into the Grey eyes of my son and I see nothing but pure untainted love from him and you know what Elena? I love my son more than anyone and anything. I thought of how I would feel if someone like you got there claws into him at 15 years old and it makes me physically ill. Elena you are a pedophile. I don't feel sorry for the state you are in now Elena, karma has worked on you and you will never hurt my family again"

I stand up and look right into Elena's eyes and see shock and anger in them. I make my way to the door and with my hand on the door knob I turn to say one more thing.

"As I said Elena this will be the last time we ever see each other. Today I begin my new life filled with love and acceptance and you Elena will live with your actions for the rest of your life. "I open the door to walk out and don't even look at her. I hear a bunch of mumble jumble out of her mouth but don't care to stick around. Just as I am walking out a nurse goes to walk in.

"Oh hi. Ummm is your visit done?" The nurse says batting her eye lashes. I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Yep she is all yours" And just before the door closes I hear the nurse tell Elena that it is time to get her up and her undergarment changed. I can't help but look at Taylor and let out a small laugh and he does too.

"Diapers and drool"

I make my way back downstairs to the waiting room near Ana's hospital room. I take a deep sigh again before walking in. I have one more thing to do then I can concentrate on moving forward.

"Taylor you can wait out here. I need to talk to my parents"

Another deep breath and I walk in. My parents are sitting around the waiting room drinking coffee and chatting with Elliot.

"Christian darling is everything ok?" My mom asks.

"Yes, Ana is sleeping. How is Teddy doing?"

"He's doing just fine. He has really takin to Mia."

"That's good. Umm Elliot can you give us a few minutes alone?"

"Sure little bro" he stands up and walks over to me. He grabs my shoulder and gives me a gentle squeeze. He then leaves the room. I stay standing and look at both my parents, and keep running my hands through my hair. I look at my mom's face and can see how sad she is. I know they both know what I want to talk about. I finally make my way over to a chair directly across from them and sit. It takes me a couple of minutes before I can look up at them and speak.

"I just got done seeing Elena" I hear my mother gasp but she says nothing.

"I needed to say a few things to her, mainly let her know that everything she ever said to me and ever taught me was wrong. Mom dad I told you about my previous lifestyle and that I had a relationship with Elena but what I didn't tell you was that it started at 15."

"Oh my god" I hear my mother gasp and my dad jumps up from his chair and begins pacing the floor.

"What have I done" I hear my mother say. Seriously she is blaming herself for this? I stand up and go kneel in front of my mother and my dad is standing to the side of her with his hand on her shoulder.

"Mom please listen to me" I tilt her head up to look at me and see the tears streaming down her face.

"Mom this is in no way you or dad's fault. I choose to listen to Elena and believe everything she had to say. I told you before that I believed Elena was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I was wrong mom, so very wrong and I'm sorry. I never realized at the time that you and dad were the best thing that happened to me, and if I would have just let you in then you would have saved me again. Mom you were always right there standing in the shadows waiting for me and I was the idiot that pushed you away, dad too. Elena had me convinced that no one could love me with my issues and that I could never actually love someone. I now understand that everything she had me believing was very wrong and I apologize. Can you forgive me for that mom?"

"Oh Christian I'm so sorry I ever let her near you son. There is nothing to forgive you for, it was not your fault she is the one at fault with this. She knew how much we loved you and wanted so bad to be the ones you came to for help. My god she knew how I dreamt of hugging you and being the one to comfort you. That bitch knew how much Carrick wanted to be a true father to you. God Christian I am so sorry we should have realized something was up, when you stopped fighting and your grades improved we were so happy and proud of you we thought you were finally excepting us as your family. We noticed you still shied away from us but we just thought it would be a permanent thing in your life to keep people at arm's length and we accepted it. I never thought, oh god I am so sorry" my mom has put her face in her hands and is sobbing. My dad has stayed silent the whole time.

"Mom this is not your fault, stop blaming yourself. I don't blame you. You are right this is Elena's fault. She can't hurt anyone any more so we need to move past this." My mom looks up and slightly nods her head.

"Your right son. We can't change the past all we can do is move forward and be a family in all ways possible" my dad says.

"I need to talk about one more thing then we can all move on to a brighter future" This is the hardest part. I have already forgiven them for being in Ana and Teddy's life without telling me, but I need them to understand the hurt and betrayal I felt.

"You both were a part of Ana and Teddy's life after she left me and it was kept from me."

"Christian" my mom begins to speak but I put my hand up to stop her.

"Mom I need to get this out. One thing I have learned from all of this is I need to be better at communicating. I lost Ana because I failed to communicate and I have done nothing but pushed all of you out of my life, I refuse to loose anyone I care and love again over not talking. I understand Ana's reason of leaving and I even understand why she kept my son away from me. I went through so many emotions of anger and hurt, confusion and scared. I didn't know if they were safe, warm and had plenty to eat. If I would have just known they were ok then I would have been able to subdue some of those feelings and work on myself to get my life at a better place and win my family back. But I couldn't because I didn't know. Mom could you imagine if when me or Mia or even Elliot were just a kid and someone came and took us from you and someone else that you loved and cared for knew how we were doing but kept you in the dark? To find out that secret is crushing. I felt betrayal and at the same time gratitude. Yes I know confusing, I felt gratitude that you never stopped loving Ana and looking after her, I felt gratitude that she had a mother figure in her life when her own mother never was. I felt betrayal that you both knew but didn't tell me. When I first found out I thought maybe I was the biggest monster on the planet and everyone felt the need to protect them from me. Elena's words would flash through my head that I was unloved and as I looked at the picture of you two holding Teddy the day he was born that feeling was at its strongest" I look up at my mother and see the devastated look on her face and tears streaming down her face. I glance at my dad and see he has tears in his eyes too.

"Christian we never meant to betray you. We wanted to help Ana and be there as her support. As you said her mother was never there and Ray's health has not been the greatest. We didn't want her to feel as she had no one. When she asked us to say nothing to no one I admit we were a little selfish by agreeing to her terms but we wanted to know our grandson and look after Ana. We never meant to hurt you son, and I don't think your mother or I could ever apologize enough"

"Christian I am so sorry I have failed you at every stage of your life" My mom chokes out between sobs.

"No mom you have not. I appreciate you being support for Ana. Even apart I would never want her to feel alone. I understand your reasoning. And I forgive you. I forgave you before I even walked in here I just wanted to communicate my feelings"

"Mom, dad I love you both and now we can move on from all this. I want to start re building relationships on solid ground" I stand up and pull my mother up with me. My dad walks over and sets his hand on my shoulder with a gentle squeeze and extends his hand to shake it, still respecting my touch issues. I grab his hand and pull him into a hug. "I love you son" my dad says he is actively crying now. My mom sobs at the site and begins to go weak. I grab ahold of her and pull her as close as I can to me and hug her as tight as I can. I don't even flinch. Her arms wrap around me and she buries her head in my neck. I feel all the motherly love radiating from her and I nuzzle my head onto the top of her head and squeeze tighter. She is sobbing and I can feel my neck being soaked with her tears, I hear her say what sounds like dream come true. And that is my undoing. Why did I never let her in? All she ever wanted to do was be my mother, my saving grace. I feel her begin to relax but I still don't let go. I need my mom, I always have I just was too stupid to realize it. I raise my head and look at my dad and see such a proud look on his face. He still has a few tears coming down his face. An idea hits me and I loosen my arms a bit so I can take my phone out of my pocket. I feel my mom tighten her grip and I can't help but smile a little. I grab my phone and text Taylor.

"Discreet take picture, have it framed in the best one you can asap"

None of us here the door open or Taylor take the picture. I will give it to her to always remember the day I finally let her in.

"Mom I love you, I need to go check on Ana now; ok?"

I hand her over to my dad and hear her saying my son let me hold him Cary my dream came true as she is holding onto my dad and has her face buried into his neck. I go to walk out the door when I hear both my parents say they love me. And for the first time in my life with them I believe them with every fiber in my body.

"I love you both too, so much"

I walk out feeling like the world has just been lifted off my shoulders. It's time to start my life full of love and happiness.


	12. Chapter 12

APOV

I wake up to find my room empty and it is kind of nice. It gives me a chance to reflect on what has happened over the last couple of days. The kidnapping, the ransom, what happened at the cabin and waking up in the hospital. I also reflect on the fact that I told Christian yes to being his wife again and a family; that will mean a lot of changes in mine and Teddy's life. I will have to give up my home and my job. As I am lost in thought Christian and Mia enter the room and Christian is carrying Teddy. He is fast asleep curled up against Christian's chest.

"Wow Mia you really wore him out, didn't you? I say with a little giggle.

"Haven't you ever heard the expression shop tell you drop Ana?"

"Well yeah but I didn't think it meant latterly drop"

"Just making up for lost time" I detect a hint of sadness in Mia's voice. I can't help feel guilty at her words. Not only did I keep Teddy from Christian but half his family too. Kate had seen him a few times but was sworn to secrecy. She always had told Elliot she was coming to Oregon on a story lead.

"Christian do you mind giving me a few minutes alone with Mia?"

"No problem Ana. I will take this sleepy one out to his grandparents" Christian comes over to give me a kiss on top of my head and I also gently kiss my baby boy cheek. He slightly stirs and in such a tired voice says "Momma" and quickly cuddles back up into Christian's chest and is out again. Christian and Teddy leave the room and I turn to face Mia.

"Mia about that lost time, I really am sorry"

"I get it Ana I do. I am not mad at you, hurt yes a little but what's done is done right? Can't change the past so time for the future. I am having so much fun spoiling him. You won't have to buy him a wardrobe for at least 6 months, you know because by then I am sure fashion in and out's will have changed by then. Oh and If things hadn't happened the way they did I wouldn't have met Ashley she is such a blast to be around" Mia finally takes a breath and looks at my face; I must look a little confused.

"Oh I don't mean I am glad for the whole kidnapping you getting shot thing, just the you moving here part" She says with a slight laugh. Ah Mia she is such a ball of energy all the time and truth be told I really did miss her. Ashley did remind me in ways of Mia.

"How is Ashley?"

"She is fine. I met her when I went in with Christian" She comes and sits on my bed and leans closer like she has a deep secret to tell.

"He went and thanked her, in person Ana. He didn't send someone else to do it, and he even took her flowers." I'm a little shocked at what Mia is saying, because it seems that Christian has really done a whole lot of changing and for the better. I spend the next half an hour or so just chatting with Mia. Grace and another doctor enter my room. Looking at Grace I can see that she has red rimmed eyes but she looks happy.

"Ana sweetheart how are you feeling?"

"I feel ok, a little sore but not bad"

"This is Dr. Brooks, she is going to check you over and if everything looks ok you can be released" Oh thank you Grace, I can't wait to get out of here. The doctor spends the next 20 min checking me over and talking to me about my surgical incision, how to care for the stitches and what I can and can't do. I look over and notice Christian has come back into the room and is holding a now awake Teddy. He is hanging on every word the Dr. says and I know he is making a mental note of the not to do list. Finally the Dr. says I can go home and will have my paperwork and prescriptions ready within half an hour and I can get dressed now. Crap I don't have clothes! Christian sees the panic on my face and with a slight chuckle says Taylor brought some for me. Everyone leaves my room except Christian and Teddy, he makes his way over to me and sits Teddy down by me.

"Hi baby boy mommy has missed you so much! Have you been a good boy?

"Uh hu dada pone" He says, and that's when I notice he has a blackberry in his chubby little hand. I look up at Christian and see he has a huge smile on his face and eyes full of love as they look at Teddy.

"He called you dada? And you gave him your phone? Umm Christian toddlers love to chew on things and also tend to drool so I cannot guarantee your phone will be working by the time you get it back."

"Everyone would refer me to dada with him and I encouraged it to. I like the sound of it. Is that ok?"

"Of course Christian you are his father after all" He leans in and gives me a soft kiss "Thank you!" he picks up Teddy and says "Now let's get you dressed we have a parade and some fireworks to go watch!"

Oh yes today is the 4th of July. I didn't miss it. Thankfully I only had to stay in here for two days. I get out of bed and make my way into the in room bathroom to shower and dress. When I am done I come out, stop dead in my tracks and can't help but to giggle at the site in front of me.

Christian has Teddy lying on the hospital bed with the railings up. He has him undressed and I can see a poopy diaper toward the end of the bed. Christian is holding up a clean diaper trying to shield his face with it as Teddy is peeing, Teddy also has the baby powder and it is everywhere including Christian's hair. I wish I had a camera for this moment it's just too cute! I make my way over to the bed to help Christian with Teddy and I still can't help my giggle. After we have Teddy cleaned up, fresh diaper and clean clothes we sit back and wait for the nurse to bring in my discharge papers. Just before the nurse comes in the rest of the family decides to join us and I am happy to see Ashley here too. She comes over to me and engulfs me in a tight hug.

"Ash I am so so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine! I was just real shaken up. They kept me over night to watch in case I went into shock or something. I really wanted to come see you yesterday but Mia had Teddy and I go shopping with her and well let's just say by the time I was done I couldn't keep my eyes open" Ashley say's and starts laughing. After a little small talk with Ashley she makes her way over to where Mia and Kate are at sitting on the floor playing with Teddy. I glance around at everyone and can't help but feel gratitude and love for each and every one of them. I see how happy they all look, and for a moment I feel sadness, I have missed having a family and I have also kept Teddy from most of his family. I realize that I really could have gone about things a little different. I didn't have to be together with Christian but I could have allowed them to be in Teddy's life. Christian comes over to me and sits down; he wraps his arm around my waist and whispers in my ear.

"Are you okay baby?"

"Yeah I am fine, just thinking. Christian we have a lot to talk about"

"I know and we can do that tonight. Now let's get you out of here and go enjoy the 4th of July festivity as a family" Christian is saying this as the nurse walks in with what I hope is my freedom papers.

The rest of the day goes very well. We watched the parade that afternoon and Teddy loved seeing the firetrucks and old cars. He couldn't believe his luck with all the candy that was being handed and thrown from floats toward him. We went to lunch at a nearby restaurant that was family oriented. Which was a good thing since half of Teddy's food ended up on him and the floor. His loud "Mo dada" that made Christian jump and everyone else smile and laugh.

When we finally made it to the boardwalk after some shopping that Mia insisted on I was getting sore and tired and Teddy was becoming tired and cranky. Christian and I decided we would head back to my house with Teddy so we could feed him dinner bath him and put his PJ's on, and just watch the fireworks from my living room. The large window had a perfect view of the bay where they would be lighting the fireworks off at. We said good bye to the rest of the family and got into the SUV with Taylor driving. I wasn't surprised to see the state of art car seat in the back but what did shock me is that I had no clue how to buckle it right. Christian took over for me and I swear he had a smug look on his face.

Once we got back to my house I had made Mac and Cheese for all of us, it was after all one of Teddy's favorites. Christian helped me bath him and put him in his PJ's. As I was cleaning up the kitchen and making some tea I couldn't help but stop and listen to Christian as he sat on the floor playing with our son.

"See this plane son? Dada has one like it, you will get to ride in it soon"

"Dada see pane?"

"Yes son dada see plane. See this son? It's called a helicopter"

"Arwe ango" Teddy jumps up and runs to his room as fast as he can on his chubby little legs. He returns just has fast carrying his stuffed Charlie Tango.

"See dada Arwe Ango!"

Christian takes the stuffed helicopter and looks over at me; I just smile and slightly shrug my shoulders.

"Baby is this what you were talking about when you said Teddy can't sleep without Charlie Tango?" I just nod at him. Watching those two interact gives me an amazing feeling.

"Ok boy's the fireworks are about to start. How about we sit down on the bench at the window and watch?" Christian gets up and walks with Teddy to the window, I make my way over and sit down next to Christian. Teddy crawl up into Christians lap and I feel a twinge of jealousy but quickly push it aside. Teddy is curled against his dad's chest staring out the window just as the first fireworks begin to go off. Christian places his one arm around my back and holds Teddy tight with the other one. I hear a few pwetty and ooo out of my son, but I am lost in the moment. Seeing Teddy curled up on Christian with his arm around me all of us staring at the firework show and this just feels right. When the firework show ends I notice Teddy is sound asleep. Christian and I take him to bed and tuck him in, both of us kissing me telling him we love him and sweet dreams. We make our way back out to the front room and I take my tea and go curl up on the couch, Christian comes and sits down next to. He leans back resting his head on the back of the couch and closes his eyes.

"Tired?" I ask.

"A little, it has been a long couple of days and getting used to being a dad" He says and I can't help but frown a little. Christian opens his eyes and looks over at me. With a flash he is sitting upright and has wrapped his arm around me.

"Ana don't. I know what you are thinking and don't go there ok? We need to move forward now."

"Speaking of that Christian there are some things we need to talk about?

"Yeah I know"

"First off I know that you will be wanting us to come back to Seattle with you"

"Of course I want you two in Seattle with me. Ana you did agree to be my wife again and my family" I notice he has a scared look in his eyes.

"Yes I did Christian. There is just a few details we need to sort out"

"Ok"

"Do you still own SIP?"

"It's called Grey publishing now, and we have relocated it into Grey house, but yes we still own it" Interesting! And I did catch the we own it.

"So I can have a job at Grey publishing then?" Christian sighs at this question.

"Of course you will have a job if you really feel you must work. You know Ana you don't have to. You are not on your own anymore; I will support you and Teddy"

"Christian we have had this discussion before. I want to work"

"Ok, next issue" he says with a huff.

"Ashley" Christian looks at me a little confused

"What about Ashley?"

"She has been a great friend to me and is really attached to Teddy and he is attached to her. She has been watching him for me since I went back to work after he was born. What I would like to do, I mean what I would like us to do is offer her to move to Seattle with us. She doesn't have any family here and she could stay on as Teddy's babysitter and go to college up there." I see multiple emotions cross his face while he thinks it over. After a few seconds he gently shakes his head.

"Ok, if that is what you want. I invested in an apartment complex not far from Grey house. We can offer her to live in one of the apartments and a generous pay, plus we can take care of her moving expenses. Does that sound ok baby?

"Christian what were you just thinking about when I suggested it?" With a deep sigh he says

"That I don't know her, no background check has been done, what sort of medical training she has; you know that sort of stuff. But Ana you trust her and she did help protect Teddy while at the cabin so I will go along with it. As long as I can still run a background check."

"Umm Ok" I really don't know what else to say I sure wasn't expecting him to be so agreeable but I'll take it. He really has changed.

"When would you like to head home Ana? I'm thinking tomorrow evening."

"Tomorrow umm what about packing? My house needs to be sold. And what about my car?"

"I can arrange all of that to be taken care of for us"

"Of course you can" I say with a slight giggle. Some things never change.

"Umm are you staying here tonight?"

"Where else would I go? I want to be here with my wife and son. Unless you prefer I go somewhere else"

"No I want you here too" Why am I feeling so shy all of a sudden he is my husband after all.

We get up from the couch and make our way to the bedroom where Christian strips down to nothing more than his boxers. I put on a baby doll sleep out fit and climb into bed with him. We lay there on our sides just facing each other not saying anything just looking. He reaches to me and I feel his hand on my hip and he slowly begins moving it upward to my breast where he stops.

"Baby as much as I would love to make love to you I can't" I feel tears pool up in my eyes. Shit he must still be really mad at me. He said he wanted me to be his wife again but I am confused why doesn't he want me in all ways of a wife sex included. The first tear slips out. I was not expecting this type of reaction from myself but damnit rejection hurts.

"Oh baby no don't cry. Shit Ana I didn't mean it like that. Baby I want you I really do but you have to remember you just had surgery two days ago from being shot and you still have stitches." Oh that's why he can't. Duh Ana get it together.

"Sorry Christian I didn't mean to react that way. Your right I just wasn't thinking"

"Baby you never do think about yourself when it comes to health and safety. When you are fully healed I promise I will make love to you"

"Ok" I say and yawn.

"Sleep now baby, we have a busy day tomorrow" I turn so my back is pressed into his chest and mumble an I love you, I hear him say I love you too so so much baby just as I drift off to sleep.

Tonight I will not dream of Jack Hyde or Elena. Tonight I will only dream of Christian and Teddy running in a meadow trying to find me in my hiding spot.


	13. Chapter 13

CPOV

Moving Ana and Teddy to Seattle was a fairly easy event. That is until we couldn't find Charlie Tango. The movers had instructions to leave him out, but no they had to go and pack my sons all-time favorite stuffed toy. Even me sending Taylor to pick up 4 different stuffed helicopters didn't help. The whole plane ride to Seattle my little boy cried and whimpered for his Charlie tango. He finally cried himself to sleep and I was absolutely heart broken. Ana kept trying to reassure me that it would be ok. When we got to the house on the sound thankfully everything had been delivered and Gale found Charlie Tango for Teddy and had it waiting on his bed. Ashley had excepted our offer and joined us in Seattle, luckily there was no meltdown over a stuffed animal with her, so her transition was very simple. She was now set up in a very modernized two bedroom apartment.

It's been a week since Ana and Teddy have been here. I'm loving having them home and loving being a dad, even though I am still learning. Today will test all my patience and parenting skills. It's just me and Teddy today while Ana, Mia, Kate, Ashley and my mom are out shopping and planning Teddy's first birthday party, which is in 3 days on July 16th.

"Teddy what do you want to do today?" I ask my son. He looks so cute as he runs his hands through his hair, squints his eyes and pushes out his lips as he is concentrating so hard.

"Hmmmm I tink I wanna fly, ya fly dada" at that my son stretches his arms out to his sides and begins running around the room making ppppppppppppp noises. I run after him to try to keep him falling and hurting himself but it seems the more I run toward him the more and faster he runs from me. I round the couch not paying attention because my eyes are on my son and smack my leg right into the coffee table.

"Shit" I grab my leg and start rubbing on it. My son has stopped running and makes his way over to me.

"Dada shit?" Oh shit please tell me he didn't just say shit. Ana is going to kill me. I pick my baby boy up and walk with him into the kitchen I put him in his highchair and give him some of his toddler snacks.

"Son we don't use that word it's a bad word and daddy never should have said it; ok son?" Teddy just nods his head and continues eating. I don't believe he understood me and I am hoping that he will simply forget the word.

The rest of the day is spent playing with cars and trains, me being peed on; how do I keep forgetting that every time I change him I either get peed on or it is a near miss? When do kids start potty training? I will have to check into that. Lunch consisted of macaroni and cheese where I think more ended up on the floor, in my hair and across the room then in his stomach. Teddy would only use his hands to pick up the food out of the bowl and mash it into his mouth. When he wanted to mash it into mine and I didn't comply it usually ended up in my hair. After lunch was a bath. Who invented crayons to draw in the bathtub must have not had kids. Teddy drew on the bathtub, the wall, himself and me. By the time I got him out of the bath I was soaked and so was the floor. Next came nap time.

"No nap I pway" My sleepy little boy would say while rubbing his eyes. By the time Teddy drifted off and I laid him in his crib I was exhausted. I make my way out to the front room and make sure the baby monitor is on. I lie down on the couch and tell myself I am just going to rest my eyes. The next thing I know I am being poked in the side. I open my eyes to see Teddy standing in front of me. I sit up immediately alarmed when I don't see anyone else in the room.

"Teddy how did you get out of bed?"

"I clime dada" he says like it's no big deal and has done it a million times. He never has at least that I know of. Oh wait shit the baby gate, how? I pick my son up and take him over to the gate at the bottom of the stairs that is still open, I close it and look curiously at my son.

"Teddy can you show daddy how you got through the gate?" He looks at me like I am missing the obvious. He walks over to where he has a plastic screw driver from his play tool set, picks it up and toddles back to the gate. He pushes the screwdriver just under the fold down latch he pushes down as hard as he can and the latch pops up he then slides it back and opens the gate.

"See dada I do it by self" I can't help but smile at my son, he is so bright for 1. Then it all hits at once; Teddy climbed out of his crib opened a baby gate, came down the stairs and opened another baby gate.

"Shit, Shit shit" I say running my hands through my hair. What if he would have fell down the stairs.

"Taylor" I yell. I pick up Teddy and head back to the living room.

"Taylor" I scream again. He finally appears.

"Sir?"

"Where were you?"

"With gale in our apartment I have the day off, remember sir?"

"Shit that's right. Who is in the security office watching the CCTV?"

"The new guy Blake. Is something wrong?"

"Is something wrong, damn straight there is; First Blake is fired and second find me a professional baby proofer like now"

"Can I ask why Blake is fired sir?"

"Because he obviously is not doing his job. Fuck Taylor what if Teddy would have been hurt? What if he would have fallen down the stairs?" I can hear how hysterical my voice sounds.

"What happened?" he asked. All formality's set aside, that has been happening a lot since Ana and Teddy came home and truth be told it really don't bother me as much as it did. I feel Teddy wiggling in my arms trying his best to get down when he isn't getting my attention right away he grabs the side of my face and pulls it so I have to look at him.

"Dada I down I pway pweeze dada"

"Ok son you play. But stay in the front room with your toys ok?" he nods his head and I put him down. He toddles over to the area in the living room that has his toy box and starts pulling toys out. I look back over at Taylor

"Taylor Teddy climbed out of his crib opened the baby gate at the top of the stairs and came down the stairs all by himself and then opened the baby gate at the bottom of the stairs. I need to get a professional baby proofing company to come in. And if Blake would have been doing his job he would have seen it on the CCTV, so he is fired."

"Ok I will put Sawyer in his place for the day and have Gale help find a baby proofer "

"Thank you Taylor" He gives me an odd look, I guess he is still getting used to me not being such a dick. He just nods and walks out.

I turn around to find my son standing at the window overlooking Seattle and I notice he has no pants on and furthermore no diaper on. I make my way over to him and that's when I see what he is doing.

"Oh Shit" latterly! My son has taken his poopy diaper off and is now finger painting the window.

"Taylor, Gale" I yell. I pick my son up and turn and see Gale and Taylor enter the room.

"Dada I make you piture it pwetty" My son says so innocently. I look at Gale as she gasps and her hands fly up to her mouth I can hear her giggling behind her hands. And really no matter how mad I should be I just can't be. Teddy drew me a picture, not one I will keep but it's the thought that counts right.

"Oh Christian let me take the little man and get him in the bath and clean up this ummm artwork while you and Taylor figure out the baby proofing of the house." Gale says with a slight giggle.

After Teddy is bathed and in clean clothes he is in his highchair eating some snacks while Gale cleans the windows. I have booked the best baby proofing company to come in tomorrow. I'm wiped out even though I have loved every min of the time spent with my son today.

Ana comes breezing into the apartment and looks happy. I rush over to her and pull her into my arms just inhaling her scent, I have missed her today.

"Hi baby. Did you get everything taken care of?"

"Yes everything for little man's party is ready to go" She disentangles herself from me and walks over to Teddy who looks at his mom with a huge smile.

"Hi my baby boy mommy sure missed you! Did you have fun with daddy today?"

"Yes" he says while clapping his hands together. Again my boy is just too cute. I look at Ana as she kisses him on the head and even though I never thought it was possible I fall more in love with her as she looks at our son with such love and adoration.

"Teddy what did you and daddy do today?" My son looks at his mom cocks his head to the side and with a serious look on his face he says the one thing I wish he wouldn't have.

"Ummm Shit" Teddy says very enthusiastic and with a baby laugh. Shit I'm in trouble now, shit I really need to stop saying that word or even thinking it. Shit the look on Ana's face as her eyes become huge and staring at me.

"Christian?"

"Let me give the parrot here some more snack and we can sit at the table and I will tell you all about our day. I say as I ruffle my son's hair. Out of the mouth of babes. As I tell Ana all about the day I see her eyes fill with concern when I tell her about Teddy escaping and climb down the stairs. I see relief when I tell her someone will be here tomorrow to baby proof the apartment. When I tell her about Teddy finger-painting on the window and with what Ana goes into a full blown laughing fit. I see tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. I must admit she looks adorable like that and again no matter how much I disapprove of his artistic methods I don't have one ounce of anger.

The rest of the night is uneventful. We invite Taylor and Gale to join us for dinner and put Teddy to bed after another bath. Ana goes up to bed to read and I let her know I will join her soon I need to check on something with Taylor.

I find Taylor in the kitchen talking with Gale while she is cleaning up and making out her shopping list.

"Taylor" He turns on the stool abruptly and jumps up. Jeeze relax!

"Sir is everything ok?"

"Yes I just wanted to check with you about tomorrow, is everything set up?"

"Yes sir. All packages have been picked up and will be delivered to the separate places at the time you requested"

"Thank you Jason and Gale you too. For everything." Both look a little shocked at my words. I just smile and tell them to have a good night. I make my way upstairs to Ana and curl up in bed with her. I'm flat out exhausted but wouldn't change a thing about it.

 _ **A?N.**_

 _ **Thank you everyone for the follows, favorites and reviews. Thank you everyone for your continued support. I'm sorry it took a little longer than I wanted for an update but this week has been crazy with work my husband and my son who has Neurofibromatosis has had a lot of Dr. apt this last week and is needing some follow up appointments. The next chapter will be Graces point of view and the one some of you have been waiting for. Hope you all enjoy!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N. To the guest reviewer who said they were confused with what Teddy was using to paint and why it was funny. I'm sorry if I did not make it clear. Teddy had his pants off and his**_ _ **poopy**_ _ **diaper off. Christian said oh shit**_ _ **literally.**_ _ **Also I apologize for misspelling Gale as Gail, I did not have the book in front of me. For those of you that messaged me and reviewed saying they looked up Neurofibromatosis and your kind words about it thank you. I will try to update as often as I can (At least once a week) my son has a lot of appointments coming up over the next two weeks. Thank you everyone for your continued support and wonderful reviews. Enjoy!**_

Grace's point of view.

Mondays for me are always busy as I always have new patients to check up on that had been admitted over the weekend. But today is going to be more busy than normal and if I am honest very emotional. Carrick was called away early this morning to meet with a legal team about Elena. After what she did to my family I hope they keep her in the institution and not let her have home care. I know she is no longer a threat but as cruel as it sounds I do not want her to have the luxury of being in her own home coming and going as she pleases even if wherever she goes she will have to be pushed in a wheelchair.

I stop at the nurses station and get a progress report from the night staff. After the update and some small chit chat I make my way to my office. When I walk in the first thing I notice is 2 wrapped packages on my desk and a card. I open the card first and it has a picture of a beautiful angelic like woman with a small boy sitting in her lap looking up at her with adoration in his eyes. You can see the love radiating off the woman and the sunset in the background completes the picture. I open the card and begin to read it.

To my very own angel.

I may not say it and I may not show it but you mother are my very own angel, you are my saving Grace. I now understand the unconditional love a parent holds for a child, I'm sorry I never seen it before. You saved me from hell on earth and brought me into a safe haven you loved and cared for me no different than anyone of blood relationship could love, and never asked for anything in return. I have family that isn't blood and blood that isn't family. I may not say this enough or again show it enough but mom I love you so much, I always have.

Love Christian…

I can hardly control my emotions tears are pouring from my eyes. I open the smallest package and it contains a beautiful locket with angel wings on the front on the back it says I love you mom, I open it up and there is a lovely picture of Christian Ana and Teddy in it. My heart is so swollen and the tears are still pouring down my face. I reach for the second package and un wrap it my hands are shaking. I'm now openly sobbing and at this moment I fell so grateful, so loved and appreciated. I am looking at a beautiful silver frame that has small roses and angel wings all along the edges the picture in the frame is the one of Christian hugging me, it was taken in the hospital it was the first real hug he had ever given me, you can see the love in both of our eyes even with tears in mine. A small note attached on the back says, mom you thought you had missed my first steps, you are wrong this picture is to remember the day I took my first step with you right next to me where you have always been. Thank you for everything mom. I love you.

I just sit and stare at the picture, what Christian has wrote is so beautiful and he is right about it being a first step; maybe not in the walking since but a step as building a true mother son relationship. As I am still sitting at my desk looking at the photo my cell phone rings and I don't bother to look at caller ID.

"Hello" I barely choke out the word; I am still crying my eyes out but in such a happy manner.

"Grace Honey please tell me you are crying happy tears" Carrick knowing me so well can hear the tears in my voice.

"Yes Cary these are happy tears"

"I assume then that you received a gift from Christian also?" Also wait what?

"Yes. What do you mean also?"

"Tell me about yours first" So I tell him all about the card and locket and as I tell him about the picture I begin sobbing again.

"Grace that is wonderful"

"Ok Cary I told you now spill it what do you mean also?"

"Well honey I got into the office today and seen a card and 2 gifts on my desk. Of course as you know by now it was from Christian. The card said; Dad you have always been a supporter of me I just never realized it. You saved me from a life of hell on earth and brought me into your safe haven without a second thought. I know I never show it enough or express it but I appreciate every single thing you have done for me. I now understand a parent's unconditional love and I am sorry I never understood it before. I may not show or say it enough but dad I do love you, I want to make you proud. I now know I will be a good husband and a good father because I had a great role model" When Carrick finishes reading the card I can hear the emotion in his voice and I swear there is a couple of tears there. I still have a couple of tears escaping.

"What were the presents?"

"One was a picture of you and our son hugging that day at the hospital and one was a picture of the 3 of us embraced in a hug a couple of days after the one of you and him. Attached to the back were season tickets to the mariner's baseball games and an invitation inviting me to father and son time"

"Oh Cary all of this is just wonderful" The tears may have stopped but even I can hear all the emotion in my voice.

"Cary hun I would love to keep talking to you about this but I really need to get going, I have rounds to make"

"Alright honey I will see you tonight. Grace I love you and I am so glad we finally have our son the way we should"

"Me to hun, me too. I will see you tonight. I love you!"

I end the phone call with Carrick and head off to start my rounds. By 3pm I am all done and ready to get out of there. I have one more stop to make. I pull up to a large white brick building the place looks chilling from the outside. The court yard area is empty so is the many paths leading to different areas of the yard. It really doesn't surprise me since it is a cool day and we have had a few rain showers today. I make my way into the building and find a receptionist behind a counter.

"Hello I'm Grace Grey, I called this morning about seeing Elena Lincoln."

"Yes hello Mrs. Grey. Mrs. Lincoln has been told about your visit and is up in her room. You can take the elevator just over there up to the 3rd floor and she is in room 66. You will only have 30 min with her."

"Ok thank you" I walk to the elevator. I don't know why I am so nervous. I know she can't hurt me physically or mentally anymore. I need to do this though, and in a way I am glad she can't speak very well I don't know if I could keep calm with what I am sure would come out of her mouth. I step out of the evaluator and find room 66 I take a deep cleansing breath before I open the door. This will be the first time I have laid eyes on her since the incident. I briefly wonder if I should have told someone I was coming here today; no get it together Grace she can't hurt you. I gather all my courage stand straight and push open the door.

I step in the room and have to keep from gasping out loud. Of everything I imagined I would see while here the way she looked was not remotely close to what crossed my mind.

Elena was sitting in a wheel chair with a blanket draped over her lap. Her head slightly tilted to the right, she had on a plain blue cotton shirt and over that what looked like a large bib. She had no makeup on it made me see how plain and unattractive her features really were. Her platinum blond hair looked clean but dull it was cut very very short, her natural color of brown begins to show with what looked like some grey mixed in. She has a trail of drool making its way from the corner of her mouth down to land on the bib. Hey eyes are fixed on me and I still have not moved from the door. I am just shocked by her appearance but at the same time not surprised, I always believed she looked too fake. Ok Grace do what you came here to do, don't start looking at her like the invalid plane person she looks like now, remember she is a monster inside. I move away from the door and make my way to a chair that is in the room almost directly across from her. Her eyes never leave me.

"Hello Elena" She just blinks her eyes

"I know you most likely figured you would never see me again but I have a few things I need to say" Elena just slightly nods her head and more drool comes out when she opens her mouth like she wants to say something but nothing comes out but a gurgle.

"Why Elena hu? Why did you do this to my family? You were my best friend, my confident. You knew how I cried wishing that Christian would open up to me, that he would let me be a real mother to him. You knew how much I longed to be able to hold him like I did my other children, to be able to comfort him after his nightmares. Dammit Elena I cried on your dam shoulder about it. You comforted me and kept telling me not to worry that one day soon he would accept our love. When he got into trouble and we agreed to let him do hard labor at your house we just figured it was the tough love that had started to make him straighten up, but he seemed to still not accept our love or let us in. I didn't have a clue that it was really because of your twisted ideas of tough love. Oh no that's right Elena you don't believe in love. What is it you say? Love is for fools?" I see her eyes grow real big.

"Yes Elena Christian has told me everything. How you used his insecurity's for your own pleasure, how you beat him, and also how you taught him to fuck" A gargled no comes out of her mouth.

"Yes Elena see even though you believed your little stunt you pulled would tear this family apart and drive Christian back into your arms you actually did the complete opposite. See when Ana came into the picture she taught Christian that he could be loved and pointed out each and every time he did something that others would see as him showing love. But you couldn't stand to see him happy and with someone who he didn't want to use as just a play thing. You seen devotion to Ana in him and you couldn't stand it because that would mean that he no longer needed to come to you to contract subs he no longer depended on you to fulfill his control needs. But you just could not be happy for someone who you claimed to care about, so you tried to destroy him and Ana. When she left him he was never the same he didn't go back to the way you wanted him to and that drove you crazy so you concocted a plan to kidnap my grandson. My grandson Elena!" I have to stop for a min and take a couple of deep breaths before I just smack her right across her face like I so badly want to right now.

"Elena you took my chance away at being a true mother to Christian for the longest time. You also stole his teenage years away from him and his early adult hood. What did I ever do to you to deserve all this? What did my family ever do to you?" I give her a second to see if she tries to mumble anything when she don't I continue.

"We did nothing to you Elena nothing. You did all this for your sick twisted pleasure. Elena the real reason I came here today is to tell you Tank you" When I say that her eyes grow to the size of saucers and I swear her lips turn up into a smirk.

"Thank you for not hurting Ana any worse. Because it was such a clean shot she was able to be released after a couple days. Thank you for not hurting my grandson. Because Ana is ok and Teddy is unharmed her and my grandson has reunited with my son and are all happily living together again. Ana only lost one ovary so she and Christian will be able to have more children. Thank you for teaching me to be more cautious of people it will help me be a better judge of character later on." I stand up and grab by purse I find what I really want to show her in it and walk closer to her.

"But what I want to most thank you for is showing your true colors to MY son, in doing that you finally set him free of his demons "I hold up the picture in front of her face.

"See how much love is in his eyes and see how much is in mine? Christian truly accepts love now and he fully gives love. I will never again see your pathetic face after this. You sicken me to the core, you are a twisted demented selfish BITCH" I spit at her

"You will be in this room and this chair for the rest of your life and I do not have an ounce of pity for you. Karma worked revenge on you and me and my family we will be ok now. We will go on to live the rest of our days happy, together and full of love" Her eyes have narrowed to small slits and she is frowning her mouth opens and she speaks, it's a little mumbled but I understand her.

"Bitch" All I do is smile at her sweetly and shake my head. I lean down to look right into her eyes.

"Elena darling you have a little something right here" I say pointing to an area on my chin

"And I think it's time for a diaper change Elena, you stink! I can't help but chuckle at her. I know I shouldn't as no disability is a laughing matter but she did this to herself and after everything she has done to my family I have no remorse for her. I walk to the door open it but before I walk out I can't help but say one more thing.

"Drool and diapers! Your new look really does suit you!" As I close the door I hear all sorts of mumbling and mixed up jumble that Elena is trying to yell at me. The only words I catch is you and Bitch.

I walk out of the building and breathe in the fresh air. I feel so much better I needed this and I don't regret one moment or word now on to continue building a relationship with my son and a life full of happiness and love.


	15. Chapter 15

APOV

It's the night before Teddy's 1st birthday and we are staying the night at Grace and Carrick's since the party will be held here. I have been helping Grace and Mia with the food and decorations and as soon as Teddy went down for the night Christian, Elliot and Carrick began to set up Teddy's present in the yard.

I have been back for three weeks now and I must admit it has been a nice time. Christian and I are getting along well we have learned how to co-parent and he has been more open with me about what is going on, no more hiding things from me. Our communication has definitely improved. Christian is closer to his family now and so am I; they all adore Teddy and spend as much time with him as possible.

Once in a while I will be watching Christian interacting with Teddy and feel a small twinge of regret for keeping them apart but then I think that if I would have never left we would not be where we are today. Everything happens for a reason and I now believe the reason for me leaving was so in the end we would appreciate those that we have in our lives more and that we would learn communication is key in any relationship. I'm brought out of my thoughts by Mia who is freaking out about a center piece on the tables that will be set up tomorrow.

"Ana would you look at this I said I wanted baby blue not blue but baby blue, what color does this look to you?' Oh I love my energetic sister in law.

"Mia I really don't think it will be an issue if it is blue or baby blue. Teddy is only one he won't care about shades of blue. And I don't think the guests will either."

"That's just it Ana this is Teddy's first birthday his very first! He will only ever have a first birthday once!"

"And he will only have a second and third and so on birthday once" I say with a giggle. I love my sister in law very much, but sometimes she can be over the top with these parties.

"Mia darling it will look wonderful no matter the shade, blue still matches baby blue" My wonderful mother in law chimes in.

Mia sort of huffs at us and heads into the other room, we all giggle a little knowing it won't be long before she is back in here with another party crisis. Once we finish with some of the food preparations we all head outside to see how the men are coming along with Teddy's surprise.

Grace stands next to me and wraps her arm around my waist. We stand together and look on at our family as they laugh and play around while setting up the train track and ride on train for Teddy. At this moment I am so content, I am happy to have a family again and that Teddy will grow up with one. He will get to feel the love of both his parents and aunts uncles and grandparents. I wouldn't change this moment for anything well except I would kick the big child named Elliot off the ride on train. Grace and I make our way down to the yard to help the boy's and take our turn on the train too.

The party goes well and everyone seems to be having a good time. Taylor and Gale are here as guest's, we have to keep reminding the both of them of that fact. Christian is BBQ'ing and Carrick is making rounds talking with the guests. Elliot has been over at the Train with the children. Christian and Carrick both had invited people they work with who have kids; Ross and Gwen are also here. I'm sitting on the deck chatting with Kate and a few others from Christian's office. From what I am hearing is Christian has changed his attitude toward his employees and is not such an ogre, he can still be a barking CEO when needed.

Once it is time for the presents Teddy look's a little lost so Christian and I show him what to do with the first one after that he knew exactly what to do and what sort of stuff he would find under the wrapping paper, the deck looked like an explosion of paper Teddy pulled and through paper everywhere. We reminded him of manners and everyone would always ooo and ahhh after each of his little "Tank you"

Mia ad came out with a long sheet cake and set on the table. It was decorated with Thomas the train pictures and had a couple toy trains on top. Happy 1st birthday was spelled out in blue writing. Everyone began to sing happy birthday and camera flashes were going off all around us. Mia then disappeared and brought a smaller round cake with a picture of a helicopter on it out. She set the cake down in front of Teddy who was in a booster seat at the table.

As Mia set the cake down she stepped back to get a picture of him with his own cake.

"Teddy let auntie get a picture of you with your own cake" As soon as the words were out of her mouth and before Mia had raised her phone all the way up Teddy had taken both hands and dug into the cake, he then brought both hands up to his face and smashed the cake into his mouth. Everyone erupted into laughter and more pictures were taken.

"Well Teddy bear I take it you like the cake? I made it myself" Mia says walking over and leaning down to Teddy.

"Ummmy" Teddy says and takes his hand and shoves a smashed handful right into his aunt's face. Even Christian laughs. What happened next still has us laughing days later. Mia takes a handful of cake walks over to Christian and rubs it in his face; Christian wipes it off his face into his hand and smashes it into Elliot's face who is on the ground howling with laughter. Elliot then goes and smears some in Carrick's face. Then all three men get an evil glint in their eye walk over and scoop up some cake in their hands and begin to stalk toward Grace, Kate and I. Next thing I know we all have cake smeared on us. That seems to begin the great cake fight. Christian has scooped up Teddy and is helping him smear cake on Taylors head and Gales face. I have never heard Taylor laugh so joyously. All the children are running around throwing cake at one another and parents are taking pictures laughing and ducking as cake comes flying toward their heads.

The party ends and I am standing with Grace telling everyone good bye and thankyou we are also apologizing for the impromptu cake fight we are being told it was a blast and one of the best party's attended and can't wait to see how we will top it next year. Once the last guest leaves I go upstairs to see how Christian is doing with giving Teddy his bath. I step into the bathroom and a puddle of water, it seems the boys are still in a playful fight mood and have now engaged in a water fight. Once Teddy is scrubbed clean of cake dried off and into his new pajamas Christian and I put him into bed and he is asleep about as fast as his head hits the pillow. I stand there with Christians arm wrapped around my waist and stare at my sleeping baby boy thinking I am the luckiest person in the world right now. We grab the baby monitor and make our way downstairs.

"Mom and dad are going to watch Teddy tonight while we have some time together at home. Is that ok with you?" Christian asks.

"Are you sure they are ok with that?"

"Baby they are ecstatic to keep their grandson for a night"

"Ok" This will be the first time we have left Teddy overnight but I know he will be safe and happy with them. He loves his grandparents and his aunt Mia.

We hug and kiss everyone goodnight and thank them for allowing the party to be held here. I had offered to help clean up and was told Christian had already hired a cleaning crew, of course he did. We get into the SUV that sawyer is driving and head home.

We get home and Christian goes into the kitchen and pours us some wine, he then takes my hand and leads me to our bedroom. I walk through the door and stop in my tracks. There are lit candles, roses in vases and rose petals everywhere. I can see steam and smell vanilla and lavender coming from the bathroom.

"Christian what is all this?"

"I plan on pampering you tonight. Ana baby a year ago today you gave birth to Teddy and gave me the greatest gift you ever could and this is my way of showing you the appreciation and respect I have for you."

"Oh" is all I can say. I'm shocked.

"Come let's get you undressed and in the bath" We go into the bathroom and Christian undresses me then strips his own clothes off. He helps me into the tub and I sink down into the water, he climbs in behind me and begins to massage my shoulders neck and back, all I can do is moan as it feels so good and relaxing. After our bath Christian help me from the tub and wraps me in a towel he then carry's me to the bed and gently lays me down. He begins massaging my feet and my legs and I catch the same scent that was in the bathroom I realize he has massage oil and I feel so relaxed all I can do is moan some more.

He continues massaging my legs working his way up to my thighs and his fingers brush across my sex, I instantly become wet with want and moan a little louder. Christian removes his hands and I look at his disappointed, he smirks at me knowing he just frustrated me. He then begins kissing my ankle and makes his way up my leg he stops once he reaches my thigh and starts on the other leg. By this time I am slightly wiggling under each kiss and moaning. He don't stop when he reaches my thigh this time, he positions his head between my thighs and inhales deeply.

"Baby you smell so good. And so wet for me" He says as he brushes his fingers across my now wet pussy. He looks into my eyes for a minute and then buries his head between my legs. So gentle at first he licks the outside of my lips and around them, he sucks them in to his mouth slightly and flicks his tongue. He then pushes my lips open and dives deeper in licking and gently sucking on my clit. My one hand has made its way to the back of his head and is pulling at his hair the other is on his shoulder and I am gently scratching. It feels so good my moans get louder and louder. He speeds up a little with licking and sucks a little harder, when he inserts two fingers and begins to finger fuck me I quickly approach the edge.

"Oh Christian, yes please it feels so good, please don't stop"

"Oh baby I want you to cum in my mouth" he mummers just above my pussy and goes back to using his tongue to pleasure me. That's all it takes to send me over the edge

"I'm Cuming" I mumble out as a powerful orgasm takes over. He doesn't ease up, sucking harder and fucking me with his fingers harder drawing out my orgasm. Once I come down from my high Christian Is kissing his way up my stomach and gets to my nipple taking it into his mouth while grabbing ahold of the other one and slightly pinching and rolling it between his fingers. After a few minutes of that Christian crushes his mouth onto mine and our tongues do an amazing tango in our mouth, I feel him position himself between my legs and when I feel him enter me I cry out in pleasure breaking our kiss. He moves to kiss my neck and I tilt my head to give him better access. I feel myself building again as his thrusts increase with pressure and speed.

"Baby I want you to cum again" He breaths while nipping on my ear. I am sent over the edge again.

"I'm Cuming" I yell out. He increases his speed and pressure with my words.

"Oh baby you feel so good, so wet and tight" When I come back down yet again Christian flips me over onto my stomach and slams into me from behind

"So tight' he breaths out again. He is slamming into me and I push my ass up to meet him with every thrust. Although it seems like I am spent from two mind-blowing orgasms already I begin to feel myself building up once again.

"Come on baby give it to me again, I feel you getting close cum again baby." And I am sent over the edge again. At the same time Christian lets go and cums hard and heavy into me. We both fall onto the bed and he rolls off me and to the side, I wince a little and he smirks knowing he made me a little sore. He always loves when he does that he says it's because I will remember he has been in me. We lay there and cuddle one another drifting off into a peaceful sleep. It has been a perfect day with a perfect ending. I wouldn't change a single thing right now.

"Ana I love you baby"

"I love you Christian"


	16. Chapter 16

APOV

Today is the day I have been dreading for weeks now. Today is the day that all of the Grey's will have to walk into the court room and explain to a judge why we feel Elena should have to stay in the institution instead of being allowed to stay in her home. Even though Elena is no longer a threat to us and she remains in a wheel chair with limited speech I don't feel she deserves comfort after what she did to my family especially my son. I am in the back seat of the SUV with Christian; Taylor is up front Sawyer is driving. The police have already determined the shooting and killing of Jack Hyde was justified and So was shooting Elena this is just sort of like a sentencing determining where Elena will spend the rest of her life. Lisa has already taken a plea deal with the state and will do 30 years for aiding in kidnapping. I dread this day because I will have to sit in a chair facing everyone in the court including Elena and relive the nightmare of the kidnapping and I will have to tell everyone how I was feeling, but most important I have to explain why I feel Elena should not be out of the institution and hope the judge understands us all. Grace will also be testifying today.

When Christian, Taylor and I enter the courtroom all eyes seem to turn to look at us. There are people sitting on the left side of the room I do not recognize. On the right side are Grace Carrick Elliot and Kate. I sit down next to Kate and she grabs my hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. Mia and Gale are at the apartment watching Teddy for us. Christian is the first us on the stand. He looks so calm as he takes his seat and begins.

"My wife and I were separated because I was stupid. I had allowed Elena to convince me that I was unable to give love and un able to be loved. When my wife told me she was pregnant I freaked out her words rang very loud in my head and so I took the cowards way out and walked out on my wife. I had met up with Elena that night and talked to her she had always convinced me she was my only friend and the only person who would ever know the real me and still care. The reason she was able to convince me of this way because at age 15 Elena had begun a sexual relationship with me" The whole courtroom including the judge gasps at Christian's words. His family knew of this but this is the first time he has said it to anyone else and in Elena's presence. I look over at the witch and see she even looks a little shocked. I see grace has tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I walked out on my wife that night and the next day I refused to see any problems so my wife left me. After my wife left I was broken hearted and realized I could love and I did. When my wife contacted me saying she needed me I didn't skip a beat I ran to her. Then she told me Jack had kidnapped our son. I didn't know of Elena's involvement until we were at the cabin. That is when I learned of her involvement and motivations. She wanted to keep me for herself and was bitter that I had cut her out of my life. She was trying to get me to see the current situation as being Ana's fault. When nothing she said worked she decided I would not walk away with my family and shot. I protected my son and felt bad I could not protect Ana, she ended up shot. Elena's intentions were to separate my family from me, make me have no one other than her. Thankfully my wife was not serious and has recovered. I have my family back, and I have learned a lot. Elena is an evil twisted person who uses and abuses people for her own gain. Your honor for over 24 hours she relished in our torment of our missing son. We lived in hell. I do not believe she should be allowed to live the life of luxury getting her hair and nails done eating at high end restaurant having those she still may have a hold over fawning and pampering her. Every one of us must be responsible for our actions and decisions in life, Elena should be no different". Christian stand and leaves the chair. I am in tears and so are Grace and Kate. Again that small twinge of guilt hits me.

I look over at Elena and take a moment to really look at her, to my surprise she is looking directly back at me. She still cannot hold her head straight so it is slightly tilted to one side. A small amount of drool is down the side of her chin. She has no makeup on and her face is showing wrinkles. Her hair is un styled and the blond is almost gone, leaving her hair almost all brown with grey streaks here and there it almost makes her look like the witch she is.

Kate is next on the stand and tries her best to control her emotions as she sits down.

"I was approached by who I now know is Lisa and forced to help with the kidnapping of my nephew. The only reason I went along with it was I knew that with or without my help they would carry out their plan, this way I could try to protect my nephew and give him a familiar face, I did not know Ashley would also be kidnapped. The conditions in the cabin were horrid. There was no running water and the toilet over flowed with waste making the whole place smell bad. Elena had given us one jug of water to share, Ashley and I both took very small drinks spaced out far throughout the day making sure Teddy had the most to drink. The couch in the cabin was torn and dirty with rusty springs sticking out; we could only sit on the floor. Ashley and I would sit side by side on the floor and lay Teddy across our laps so when he would sleep he was at least somewhat comfortable. We were only given some raisins and crackers to eat, we would give it all to Teddy so he wouldn't be so hungry" At this point Kate breaks down bawling and Christian looks hurt and livid all at once. He looks at Elena and I swear she cringes under his glare. Kate had never told us the exact details off inside the cabin, she has only spoke of it to a councilor same with Ashley we knew it would be hard on them and could lead to a breakdown. Kate being Kate takes a few deep breaths and gathers all her strength again to continue.

"Elena forced us into the worst possible environment you could imagine she deprived us of all the even basics. Don't think about me or even Ashley when you decide where she should get to live for the rest of her life. I want you to think of the small 11 month old baby who had done no harm to anyone the baby who couldn't defend himself and how she deprived him of food and liquid how she deprived him of clean clothes and clean diapers. It may have been only a day but no kid ever deserves that treatment because she is evil minded and twisted. Why should she spend her life in luxury when she don't care what she takes from others" Kate leaves her seat with those words hanging in the air.

The judge calls for a recess and I swear I hear some emotion in his voice. We head down to the cafeteria to get some coffee. I don't say anything to Kate I just hug her tight. Christian and Carrick are talking over how it is going so far and Grace is just sitting staring into her coffee. I know she is nervous because she is next up.

"Mom" her head jerks up. It is the first time I had ever called her mom and I am not just doing it because of where we are today. Grace has been a mother to me since day one.

"Darling you called me mom" I see a single tear make its way down her cheek.

"It's true" I say with a slight shrug "Are you ok?"

"Of course darling, it is just hard to sit there and not want to scream in her face and rip her hair out" We all know who the her is. "It was heartbreaking to hear the condition of the cabin, no wonder the girls can't talk about it" Grace grabs Kate and pulls her into a hug.

"I am so proud of you Kate"

There is some more crying more hugging and a few I love you's. When we make our way back to the court room we look almost stronger and I swear Elena has daggers in her eyes looking at our united family. Grace is called to the stand and she walks up there with her head held high.

"I will not re hash all you have heard today, what I will say is Elena is a thief. She stole MY son's teenage years from him; she stole MY chance to be a real mother to MY son for years. She then steals MY grandson away from his mother and the comfort of his home. She then attempted to steal MY son's wife, Teddy's mother and OUR daughter from us by shooting her. She is manipulative and evil. She has to pay for her actions just like you or I would. She does not deserve to be treated any different than any other criminal because that is what she is". Grace leaves the stand with her head just as high as when she walked up, she never once looks to Elena.

It is my turn now and though I have thought about what I was going to say, it seems all those words I left in the SUV. I make my way to the stand and sit down, I have to take several breaths and find Christians eyes to keep my emotions at bay.

"Elena has been disrupting our lives from day one. She held a grudge against me since the day I met Christian even when I had done nothing to her. I would have never imagined she would go to the links she did to keep us apart all for her personal gain. The day her and Jack kidnapped my son they kidnapped my life. She took the most important thing in my life from me. She was fully aware of what she was doing; she was not being blackmailed or forced into going along like others had been. No she knew exactly what she was doing. She wasn't there for the ransom like Jack was; she knew Christian would pay so she sees this as a way to get to him. When all her talk failed she knew what she was doing when she pulled the trigger of that gun. She knew and she made the choices of her actions. She used and abused a baby for her selfish purposes without a second thought. The point is she knew exactly what she was doing and choose to do it. Why should we be allowed to be hurt and have to live with the nightmares of that day when we did not choose for any of it to happen? She has to live with what she CHOOSE to do and not live all high and mighty in the comfort of her plush home. Some people may think that isn't her being in a wheel chair depending on other people for every need enough of a punishment? She did that to herself, but judge if you allow her to go home by tomorrow she will have her hair dyed blond, she will be papered with manicures and pedicures she will roll around in the luxurious wheelchair out there and she will sleep in the best of the best bed without a second thought as to what she caused this family, tomorrow she will have a new young man to wait on her hand and foot. That is why I believe she should stay in the institution, we don't get to forget what happened to us tomorrow so why should she?" I leave the stand and take my seat next to Christian. Only then do I let the tears flow.

The judge calls for a short recess to make his decision. When he comes back in and we are all seated again the room is so quite you could hear a pin drop. Every single person must be holding their breath.

"After hearing everyone's testimony today on the issue of where Mrs. Lincoln will spend her remaining days it is the court's opinion that Mrs. Lincoln will remain in the institution. The court agrees with the family that Mrs. Lincoln was aware of her actions and carried them out with malicious intents. She has provoked un reversible damage onto the family and there for will not be allowed to live in luxury for her remaining days. That will be all court is dismissed."

We all let out a sigh of relief and hug. I take one last look at Elena and see the anger and hatred in her eyes as she looks on at us. We make our way out of the courtroom and don't look back. This is the end of a chapter that we can put behind us and move on to new and happy times. We know it will take Kate and Ashley time to heal as with all of us but we will not dwell on it or let it tear us down. With the love and support of this family we will move on we will be okay.


	17. Chapter 17

It has been 2 months since the court day and the last day any of us laid eyes on Elena. So much has happened since then. First Christian and I have been looking at houses and found our dream home nestled on the sound with a breathtaking view. The childproofing and security set up have begun along with Elliot and his crew doing some remodeling for us, we hope to be in the new home by Christmas. Teddy is saying more and more words by the day, after talking with his peditrition and a few tests being ran we found out he is above average on almost all areas of his development. He has also developed a little CEO attitude mimicking his father sometimes. Christian loves taking him to the office with him and even had a little desk put in where he will give him old income-expense reports and blank contracts to work on. Teddy looks so adorable in his little custom made suits and girls flock to him, he seems to love the attention and I have warned Christian that as he gets older he will be a heartbreaker.

Kate and Elliot are expecting a baby in April and I could not be happier for the two. Mia has opened her own restaurant and her and Ethan have become engaged, they have been planning a valentines wedding. Grace was awarded a doctor of the year award in the pediatric unit of the hospital and we had all attended the ceremony to show her our love. Carrick is still being a lawyer and loving spending time with Teddy, he has even managed to teach him some legal terms. In fact Teddy was all too happy to yell I object to me telling him it was bed time one night.

I went back to work at Grey publishing as a part time editor and part time learning CEO. I don't want the days to be filled with work, I love being able to spend time at home with Teddy. Christian and I still go round and round about me not needing to work. Somethings never change!

Today I have my check up with Dr. Green. I see her once a month to check on not only the healing from the surgery but to check my levels to make sure my other ovary is working properly.

I get home to find Taylor talking to Gale in the kitchen; Mia has taken Teddy out for the day and won't be back for a couple of hours.

"Jason, where is Christian?" He looks a little shocked I called him by his first name

"He is in his study. Ana is everything ok?"

"Yes, can you come with me please?" I glance at Gale who is regarding me curiously and give her a warm smile. We walk down the hall and I stop Taylor right before we get to the study door.

"Jason listen I need to tell Christian something then I need for you do exactly as I say no questions asked ok?"

Taylor stares at me for a second and whatever he sees on my face and in my eyes must give it away. He gives me a slight smile and a small shrug and says ok.

I take a deep breath and knock on the study door I hear Christian say come in. I only open the door far enough to stick my head in. I see Christian is not on the phone and he gives me an odd confused look.

"Baby why are you only sticking your head in the door?" he asks with a slight chuckle.

"I love you Christian"

"I love you too baby, but really what are you doing?"

"I seen Dr. Green today"

"Ok so why don't you come in and tell me about your appointment?"

"I can't"

"And why not"

"Christian I love you"

"Ana? I love you too baby. Is everything ok? You're starting to worry me. Will you please come in?"

"Christian I am pregnant" I pull the door shut real fast and tell Taylor to hold on to the door knob. This way if he is mad he can destroy his office and get it out of his system. A few seconds later I hear him trying to open the door.

"Ana let go of the door knob" Hmmm he sounds calm. Still! Taylor gives me a 10 second head start. I run to the living room and curl up on the couch. I am not running and I pray he won't either.

CPOV

Ana is acting odd when she only sticks her head in the door to talk to me. All sorts of things run through my mind. I know she has been to Dr. Green and I am hoping she didn't get bad news. Maybe her other ovary has stopped working correctly.

"Christian I am pregnant" She shuts the door after the words leave her mouth. Well that was not what I was expecting.

I get out of my chair and go to open the door to find it won't open.

"Ana let go of the door knob" I hear her run down the hall so I try again and the door opens. I find Taylor standing there with a grin on his face. He reaches up and pats my shoulder. I know what he is thinking and I now understand why Ana had him hold the door knob.

"Which way?" He knows I'm asking where Ana went. He points toward the living room. I make my way down the hall and to the living room, I find Ana curled up on the couch she looks so scared it breaks my heart. I know she is expecting a repeat of the last time she said those 2 words to me. I don't say a word as I walk over and stand in front of her. I look down into her face and see she is crying.

"Oh baby don't cry" I say as I sweep her into my arms and sit down with her in my lap. I begin rubbing on her back.

"Christian I am sorry I know we have not talked about more kids and I know this wasn't planned but but" she says sobbing words coming out in a rush.

"But it was not planned and you are scared I will act like a complete asshole and freak out and not want the baby, right?" She looks at me with tears still running down her cheeks and nods.

"Baby I couldn't be happier right now" I say and I really do mean it. I didn't think I would make a good father and truth be told I am still learning but being with Teddy has given me some of the greatest joy in my life and even when I didn't think my heart could grow any more it just did with the words I am pregnant. I want more children with Ana and I am truly happy.

"Really"

"Really baby" I say hugging her tight. I brush the tears away from her eyes and give her a deep meaningful kiss.

"Thank you baby, you just gave me the best present you ever could again" She grabs ahold of me tight

"I love you so much Christian and I am so glad you're happy. By the way sorry I blocked you in your study" She says with a giggle.

"I understand. But baby I am not going anywhere and neither are you." I see her cringe a little at that statement.

"Now to celebrate" Ana looks at me and her eyes light up. I'm going to be a father again and I am excited.

Throughout Ana's pregnancy I have really enjoyed watching her belly grow with the life of my child. We found out we were having a girl. I don't even mind running to the store to get Ana whatever she is craving, yes hard to believe I do not send Taylor to get it, sometimes he will drive me but I am the one who gets out of bed at 2am and go into the store. I can't really say I have enjoyed the mood swings though. We have moved into the house by the sound and have been getting the nursery ready for our baby girl. Teddy is proud to let everyone know he will be a big brother. Kate and Elliot just had there baby girl named Ava. May is now upon us and we are heading to the hospital to welcome our baby girl into the world.

It's a warm may afternoon and it being a Sunday my entire family is gathered at mine and Ana's home for a BBQ. I am standing at the grill and look around me.

Teddy Elliot Taylors daughter and Jason himself along with my father are running around the yard playing , my mother is sitting on the deck chatting with Gale. Kate is sitting on the deck holding baby Ava and next to her is my beautiful wife holding our beautiful daughter in her arms. As I look around me I am overwhelmed with the feeling of love and happiness, the air full of laughter. Ana looks at me and our eyes lock and I know I could not be any happier than I am right now, I wouldn't not want to be anywhere but here. I feel so loved and my heart is overflowing with how much I love those around me. This is my happy ever after.

 _ **A/N… Hello everyone. This is the last chapter for flight or fight. I hope you all enjoyed it. I appreciate each and every one of your reviews, favorites and follows. I have been asked a couple of times now to write another story. I just might… Just a little side note to a few "Guests" This is a work of fiction and just because I write it don't mean that is my life or my beliefs I know some of you were angry that I did not make Ana pine her life away with guilt over leaving Christian. And of course we cannot forget the disclaimer all characters belong to E.L James I own nothing.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N…. Hello everyone. I'm so so glad you all enjoyed Fight or flight. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, follows and favorites. Due to popular demand I have decided I will write a sequel. In about a week I will begin it. I wanted to give you a little sneak peak of what will be included, hope you all enjoy it…. Those that are saying they hate it already that is your choice. I will tell you they are apart less then a day it is a misunderstanding but in that day Ana will need to prove that she has grown up and wont run. She hurts Christian by not communicating about what she saw... and heard... Christian was just feeling like he did before... This is NOT a separated keep kids away story.**_

"Why Ana?"

"Christian you…"

"No Ana this is not about me, you took what I said and twisted it, this time you didn't just put yourself in danger; you put my son, daughter and unborn child in danger too. You were going to make me miss out on this pregnancy and birth too because you did what you do best and ran. You didn't give me the chance to explain anything you just up and ran AGAIN. Then when I find you you're with him. How am I supposed to feel about that? No Ana this time it is not about what I said or did, I will not get down on my knees and beg your forgiveness. I will not forgive you easily for running this time. You will need to prove that I can trust you and most importantly believe in you again."

Christian walks out the door and I fall to my knees.

I will have to fight to win my husband back

I will not run any more. I will fight


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N**_

 _ **I guess the sneak peek made everyone think I was going to separate Christian and Ana again and make him miss out on a birth again. NO…. It is just a misunderstanding after Ana see's someone with Christian and overhears a conversation. Christian feels hurt because she walked out the door. She was NOT running. There is a reason that he is not happy about who she decides to confide in. But because Ana choose to jump to conclusions Christian feels hurt and he jumps to the conclusion she was running bringing up old memories. At least that is just the rough draft of the story line.**_


End file.
